


My Kid and I

by StrongerThanWeThink



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerThanWeThink/pseuds/StrongerThanWeThink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk Harry Styles AU~<br/>Harry Styles, single father desperate for cash and a place to stay. He's lost all feeling of love for anyone, including himself. The only love he held for anyone was for his daughter, Melinda. Harry struggles to pay rent and care for his baby on his own. </p>
<p>On Melinda's sixth birthday Sarah, Harry's wife, appears wanting to take Melinda back. Harry refuses and they go to court where he is assigned a lawyer, luckily the best in town. Louis Tomlinson. They worked together everyday, working hard so Harry keeps his rights over Melinda. </p>
<p>After the trial, Louis and Harry keep in touch. Going to the bar, clubs, getting really close to each other. They soon become best mates. Harry finds himself falling for the older lad soon after, but it couldn't be right? He's straight? Right? Probably not. </p>
<p>But for now, it's just Harry and his kid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melinda and I

"So, when are you planning on getting a job, Harry?" She growled. Her blonde hair was frizzy and everywhere, her piercing blue eyes glared at him. Of course, her death glare did not faze Harry at all.

"I don't know, Sarah. I've already applied for at least ten of them." He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. 

"Well maybe you should apply for more, they would've called by now if you got the job!" She was shouting, Harry glanced nervously at the nursery door, expecting a wail any second. Slowly, he returned his gaze towards Sarah, inhaling and exhaling slowly. 

"You're going to wake her." He grumbled, clenching his fists. 

"What are you going to do? How are you suppose to support your family? What about Melinda? What about me?" She slammed her fist down on the table, staring right at him, not even turning to look at the nursery door, which now behind it has a screaming infant. 

"God damn it, Sarah." Harry pushed himself up from the table and shook his head. Before he had a chance to go inside the door and care for their baby, Sarah snatched his wrist digging her nails into his skin.

"We can't live like this anymore, Harold." She grit her teeth, her nails dug deeper into his skin... He didn't flinch. 

"Well, maybe you should get off your pot smoking, lazy ass and find a job yourself. I can't do this on my own, you know." With that being said he yanked his wrist away from her hold. He half expected her to come after him, give him a good slap across the cheek, or even get him by crying and saying how hurt she was. She did neither. 

Harry took the opportunity to walk into the nursery to attend to Melinda, Sarah and his 1 year old daughter. 

Harry smiled, she was crying but still just seeing her face made him happy. He shut the door behind himself, hoping Sarah hadn't followed, and went to Melinda's crib. 

"Hey, baby girl." He muttered. He reached inside the crib lifting Melinda out, holding her to his chest. "Shh shh shh." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, bouncing lightly to calm her down. "You're okay, Daddy's got you." She stopped crying, calming down a little more. 

"I'm sorry for waking you, princess. Mummy and I were, uh.. Just talking." She wiggled her nose, whenever Harry mentioned Sarah, Melinda wrinkled her nose as if she was disgusted by her. He chuckled quietly. "Me too, princess." He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, smiling as she reached up, looking for something to hold. He give her his finger. 

Her little fingers wrapped around it giving a small squeeze. Already, Melinda's hair was growing blonde and beautiful. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, whenever she cried her eyes stayed closed and remained closed until Harry could hold her. Her eyes were a beautiful green, a little lighter than Harry’s. Sarah's jealous of her eyes, funny huh? Jealous of your own child whom you don't even care for. Harry just knows Sarah doesn't love Melinda like he does, or at all or that matter. All she wants is money from him, just so she could spend it on her pot. 

"Wanna play?" Harry grinned at their baby, and she returned the favor, topping it with a giggle. He set her down in her crib again, grabbing her favorite stuffed bunny. It's pretty much the size of her, and she loves it. It's her cuddle buddy when Daddy isn't home. 

Harry wiggled it over her, talking in a light tone, "Hi, Melinda! It's Stuffy! Your best buddy", she squeals, "does Melly need a big hug from Mr. Stuffy?" He opened the bunny's arms, still bouncing it. In response, she opens her arms giggling, and squeezing her eyes shut, ready for the hug from the stuffed rabbit. Harry set him down on her chest, her small chubby arms wrapped around him squeezing him as tight as she could, which wasn't much. 

Harry heard something slam in Sarah and his bedroom across the hall. He sighed exasperatedly and lean down kissing Melinda's forehead gently. "I'll be back, princess. Gotta go check up on mummy." She wrinkled her nose. He smiled and stood up straight before walking out of the nursery, closing the door behind him as gentle as he could. 

"Sarah?" The bedroom door was ajar. He peeked inside, looking around the room for frizzy blonde hair. He opened the door more, walking inside. In the closet was Sarah, unhooking his clothes from their hangers and tossing it on to their bed. On their bed, was a suitcase and beside it his clothes and other personal items. "Sarah, what are you doing?" Harry growled. She mumbled beneath her breath, continuing to grab his clothes and throwing them on the bed. "Sarah!" He shouted, grabbing her wrist before she could walk towards the bed. 

"I want you out of my house." She snapped, He blinked rapidly, shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry?" He asked, tilting his head. She tried pulling her arm away, but Harry was stronger. Her bones were weak, a side effect of smoking pot. He hadn't noticed it before, but her skin is flakey as well, her lips dry. Her eyes are still a piercing blue, but not as they once were. 

She use to be so beautiful. Her smile was so radiant, it always made him smile right back at her. Her eyes were what he fell for, they were so beautiful, bright. They were full of hope and curiosity. Sarah had dreams, big ones. Before the pot, he had thought she would be able to do it. To accomplish her dreams. 

He can't even remember when she had started smoking. Maybe it was after Melinda was born, or maybe when they got married. 

She was sixteen when he got her pregnant. They were both drunk, he was seventeen. She was giggling like crazy. Harry thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. When they got home from the bar, he still doesn’t know how they got in there, she took a hold of his tie and pulled him towards the bed. He started kissing her while she giggled, but she wasn't kissing back. 

She was tugging at his clothes trying to get them off which made him laugh at her eagerness. Even then she was frail, but still stronger than she was now. She struggled with little tasks but, as she did with my buttons, she accomplished them soon after. 

Sarah was anxious, and he was too. After she took his clothes off, hers were off in an in instant, he was on top of her. He sucked at her neck and she moaned in pleasure. Right as it was about time, he had asked her about a condom. She said it'd be fine, she was on “the pill”. He trusted her.

It turns out, she never took the pills, never did. A few months later and they found out she's pregnant. Her and his own parents were furious at them, Harry mostly. They blamed him. Sarah tried, and it did take some of the weight off Harry’s shoulders but not all. He was the one to blame, mostly. So of course, Harry proposed four months into the pregnancy. She accepted. They flew to Vegas to get married right away, Sarah didn't want to wait. 

When they got back, their parents were even more furious. His were kinder than Sarah's, but they still had the same punishment. They got kicked out of their homes and money was given to them. They flew to Ireland, since that's where Sarah always wanted to go. They bought a house of their own and settled in. Harry went hunting for jobs while Sarah stayed at home. 

Within two weeks Harry had scored two jobs, they paid minimum wage but it's just enough to get started. 

Five months later, Melinda was born. Harry still had the same two jobs, promoted and got just a bit more money. Again, Harry was on the hunt for another job, rent prices were going up. He found another job at a tattoo parlor. Harry was the guy who took the calls and money. That paid pretty good. 

Being there made him obsessed with tattoos. He now has two arm sleeves, some on his neck and his chest. Sarah didn't like it. What she also didn't like was how much time he was spending at work instead with her. They argued for weeks over it.

Then one day after work at the tattoo parlor, he came home to find a note on the fridge with Sarah's handwriting. "Went out. Be home by midnight. Sarah." He didn't know if she took the baby or not, and stupidly, he didn't bother to check the nursery. Harry watched television on their crappy T.V and snacked on some sweets. It wasn't until Melinda started crying that Harry knew she was there. 

He’d gotten up so quickly he felt dizzy for a moment, but it didn't stop him from running to the nursery. He found Melinda on the ground, screaming and crying. She had been in her crib with the side down. Melinda had rolled off her bed. She wouldn't stop crying for thirty minutes so he took her to the hospital thinking she was badly hurt, luckily she wasn't, just frightened her. Frightened Harry too. 

After they got home Harry saw Sarah on the couch, drunk while making out half naked with another man. Harry was furious. He packed his and Melinda's things and stormed out, checking them into a Motel. That’s where he met his good friend Niall. He helped Harry with money from time to time but that only lasted for a few weeks, he moved out of the motel into a home of his own. 

Harry was mad at Sarah for almost a month, but finally when she came to see him in person instead of crying over the phone, he broke. Melinda and Harry went back home. 

Everything was okay for a month and a half, but that's when Sarah got into pot. So again, Harry left with Melinda for a few weeks until Sarah showed up at the motel, clean and with a promise that she wouldn't smoke anymore. A lie. She continued smoking, but she did it somewhere other than home. Harry was still mad, but he let it be, just as long as it didn't put Melinda in harms way. 

It got worse and worse, Sarah was once gone for weeks, almost a month. Harry was losing faith in her. In fact, he thought maybe she was losing faith in herself. Eventually, he gave up on her and focused on Melinda. 

Now, Sarah is this bitchy pot head who doesn't love anyone but herself. Yet, Harry can't separate himself from her. He doesn’t understand why. 

"Harry! Are you listening?" He hadn't realized she escaped from his hold. She had thrown the suitcase down at his feet, crushing his toes. It hadn't hurt.

Across the hall Melinda was wailing, Harry didn't know for how long but he knew he had to get to her. "Melinda." He mumbled, turning to go get her. 

"I packed her stuff too." On the floor beside his suitcase was a bag filled with baby stuff and Melinda's clothes. He shook his head and looked back up at Sarah. 

"Sarah, I have nowhere to go. The motel is shut down and I can't take care of our baby all alone." He would leave if he could, but it's the truth. He had nowhere to go. He was desperate to stay, for Melinda. 

"Harold, get the hell out of my house. Take your kid with you." Your kid. His kid. Melinda wasn't their baby anymore, she was his baby. Maybe it's been that way all along, Melinda is his baby. "Get out." Sarah screamed. He swallowed and picked up the bags, nodded then made his way to the nursery to get Melinda. 

He opened the door of the nursery and the baby's screams grew louder. Harry gulped then set the bags down, letting them sit in the middle of the hall. 

"Melinda, sweetie. Shh. It's okay." He said calmly, she still screamed. He sighed heavily and went to her crib, lifting her up. This time, he doesn't smile when he saw her tear soaked face. He doesn’t try to quiet her. He just simply lifted her up with her stuffed rabbit and carried her out to the hall. Sarah was in the kitchen, lighting her metal cigarette. It's the first she'd smoked pot in the house for a long time. He picked up the bags again carrying them out the door. 

"Don't come back!" Sarah screamed after him. "I don't want to see you or that kid again, ever." Again, “your kid.” Melinda has no mum anymore. Melinda is Harry’s kid. She and him are all alone with nowhere to go. His kid and him are stuck with only diapers, a hundred bucks, and a stuffed rabbit.  
“My kid and I are alone.”


	2. Essay

"Okay, princess," Harry kneeled down, setting her glittery pink Barbie bag inside her cubby. He licks his thumb to wipe off leftover syrup on her cheek. "Have a good day at school, okay?" She nods a little then puts both her little hands on each of his cheeks. Harry smiled, leaning into her touch.

"Be safe, Daddy. Have a fun day!" Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I love you." She kisses his nose and he kisses her forehead in return. Her arms drop to her sides and slowly Harry stands up.

"I love you too, Daddy." She hugs his leg then runs off, immediately joining the other kid’s game of doctor. He chuckled lightly and shook his head, then left the building, clutching the strap of his bag tightly.

He adjusts his tie with his free arm, walking down the street to the high school. He doesn’t even know what he has planned for the day. He decides to just make the students write an essay about their agreement or disagreement of homosexual rights, the topic of the month for the high school he works for. Fifty points, a hundred for the kids that need to pick their grades up.

He walks inside the building, sighing quietly to himself. Forcing a smile to some of the students, he waved a bit as he passed by. "Hi Raeanne." He smiled at her. She smirked and returned the favor with a flirty wink. 

"Hello, Mr. Styles." She cooed. He rolled his eyes playfully and smiled, rolling his sleeves up just a bit.

You have to have a good status in high school with the teachers, and the students. Be nice to the students, but still have discipline. Be extra nice to the staff, and agree to what they have to say. Be extra, extra nice to the principle, even bribe his affection with treats. He's quite a big guy, no offence to him. 

You have to learn the tricks. Learn how to make fun of the students in a playful manner, earn some laughs and glares but they get over it. Then assign them homework and if they're doing good give them something for extra credit. Every now and then give them a break by watching Netflix or something.

Harry walked inside his classroom, which so happens to be bigger than his own room, waiting inside were a good handful of students, mostly female. He chuckled lightly, setting his bag under his desk. "Hello, Mr. Styles." They say in unison. 

"Hello. What are you guys doing in here already?" He turned to the white board, grabbing a pink marker.

"We're always in here, Mr. Styles." One of the girls said, with a small hint of attitude. He yet again rolled his eyes hoping she didn't see him – rolling his eyes has become quite common for him, especially in this high school. He doesn’t reply to the girls, just begins writing legibly on the board their assignment: One page essay on homosexuality; Agree? Or Disagree? DUE AT THE END OF PERIOD.

The bell rung, making him cringe. He doesn’t understand know why they have that bell so loud, it's scary almost. Students filed in, taking their places in their seats. Some gossiping, some shying away and keeping their mouth shut. Others listening and glancing over at Harry and the white board.

He finished the writing and sat down the marker, moving to the front of his desk. "Mr. Styles, what are we doing today?" asked Candy, she's a cute little Asian girl, pig tails, school girl outfit. Constantly, she's biting her lip, he thought about the videos he on occasion watches. Perhaps she's trying to pull something on him. He swallows down the feeling rising in his stomach and shrugged, nodding towards the board. She nods and scurries to her seat. Harry hops up on to his desk crossing his ankles, calmly waiting for the class to calm down.

After awhile, they are seated and calmed, talking, but not a lot of it. "Take out a paper and pencil, or pen. Today you'll be writing about homosexuality, whether you agree or disagree and why. It's a one page essay and I want it on my desk by the end of the period." There were muffled groans and bags being zipped open, people asking for paper and pens. He waited patiently.

"Can we listen to music?" Asked Mark, he was an average kid. A pretty decent grade, with his attitude it's hard to believe he's got good grades at all. He just wants to be cool is all, Harry understood that.

"Yes, Mark. But I better not hear it from here." He folded his hands together and rested them on his lap. He snorts and takes out his cell phone, putting in his head phones.

In the back a hand pops up, Justin. Harry nodded a little and bit his lip, pointing at him. "Uh, Mr. S. I can't write about this." He leaned back in his chair. Harry tilted his head and focused his attention on Justin.

"And why not?" He reached over to grab a marker from the pencil holder, take off the cap and started drawing on his palm.

"Because, I'm Christian. Being gay is a no." He's already started putting his things in his bag, Harry smiled and look up at him, put the cap on the marker and set it down on the desk. He hopped off then cross his arms, and tilting his chin up.

"How is this preventing you from writing an essay?" Harry glanced around the room, most students are writing, others listening.

"Well, I'm Christian. Gay is sin." Harry laughed softly while shaking his head, he stepped forward putting a hand on one of the students desks.

"Are you gay, Justin?" Harry tilted his head, Justin is silent and the whole class is too; listening.

"Well- no."

"Are you friends with someone gay?" Harry folded his arms and stepped back to his desk, still watching Justin.

"Not that I know of."

"Say your best friend is gay,"

"He wouldn't be my best friend."

"Why not?"

"I'm not into guys."

"And? Do you have a girlfriend, Justin?" Harry leaned on his desk, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"No.." He mumbled.

"Well, do you think you're attractive?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have a girlfriend?"

"I just said no."

"Right. So, if girls don't want to be with you for your looks or your personality, who says a guy would either? Mr. Rios." Harry smiled, the class echoed in "oo's". Justin's cheeks burned a bright red. "No girls are interested in you, neither is your best friend. He's gay, he doesn't touch you in any way.. What's the problem with having a gay best friend?"

"Well-"

"Nothing." Harry smiled more and combed his fingers through his hair. "So, if you can have a gay best friend, and you probably might, then you can write an essay." He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. He takes out a piece of paper and pencil and immediately starts writing. The class giggles, some shaking their heads, and get back to work.

 

Harry turned to go to his desk, plopping down in the chair and rested his hands on the desk. He sighed and put his head in his hands. ‘Gotta think, what's the plan for the day? Every day I make a schedule for throughout the day, and somewhat of tomorrow.’ It's hard to remember and he never felt like writing it down, so he thought about what's next.

Plan of the day: After school, grade papers. Pick up Melinda from kindergarten, go home and make dinner. Wait for baby sitter then go to bakery (reminder; bring extra clothes). After bakery, get changed and head off to the Motel for client. Go home, pay sitter. Cuddle Melinda until she sleeps. Finish grading papers. Sleep. Wait, scratch that. Go to Motel for client . Then go to Toys-R-Us for a birthday gift for Melinda. Then go home..

Harry sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. Lots to do, not a lot of time to do it. It's all for the money, the money is for Melinda. It's a lot to do, lots of stress, but it's for his baby girl. He’d do anything to keep her safe, and help her live.

"Mr. Styles.." Harry blinked rapidly and looked up, must have went into his own world. "Are you alright?" She places her hand on his forearm, it was Angelica. She wore a bit too much make up and always has her red hair curled. She has freckles but with the makeup you can hardly tell. Her clothes are tight and show a little too much.

"Yes, uh.. Sorry Angelica. What do you need?" Harry sat up and then leaned back in his seat. 

"I'm done." He tilted his head and took a glance at her paper. He nodded slowly and patted his desk. 

"Right there, love." Harry yawned and stretched his arms out, closing his eyes. She sets the paper down on the desk and made her way back to her seat. Harry dropped his arms and sighed, pulling her paper towards him. Angelica is sweet, and caring. She's independent too. Boys sometime try to get her attention, but she ignores them. She's the only girl who probably isn't attracted to Harry, which he his grateful for. He opened the bottom drawer of his desk, shuffling around for his reading glasses. He found them and placed them on his nose, sighing. Holding her paper up he began reading with light interest.

I agree with the rights for homosexuality. And if gay is a sin, send me to hell. Because I myself… am gay.


	3. Another Call Another Day

"Daddy." Melinda's voice cooed, Harry grumbled, not wanting to get up but knew he had to. "Daddy, wake up. Wake up, daddy." She nudged his arm, shaking him lightly. Harry chuckled tiredly then rubbed at his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her little wais, pulling her into his chest. She squealed and kicked her feet, giggling. "Daddy!" She squealed.

"Daddy isn't here right now, leave a message after the beep. Beeeep." He offered in a tired, groggy voice. Melinda giggles and pounds her tiny fists against his chest, grabbing hold of his sweater and started to tug.

"Daddy! You gotta wake up! You said you'd make me pancakes for breakfast! Daddy!" She whined, still tugging on his sweater. Harry smiled wider and sat up, nodding. He sat her down on his lap before letting her go and stretching his arms out, groaning. Melinda poked at his stomach. "Daddy I see your tummy!"

"Shh baby, Daddy's waking up." He ruffled her hair lightly, picking her up off his lap then setting her down on the floor. Slowly he got up, sighing quietly. "Go get dressed for school, princess." he leaned down kissing her head gently. She groans in response but nods, scampering off to go get dressed. Harry made his way into the kitchen sighing, combing his fingers through his morning time fringe.

The apartment is small, but it's enough for two people. Especially since one of the two is a toddler. There's six rooms total, a kitchen, a washroom, a lounge room, one room for himself, one for Mel and a guest room. Though, they don't really need it, people don't normally come to visit.

Harry doesn’t own a car, or any way of transportation besides his old skateboard and the bus. Usually they just walked, but sometimes Harry’s a bit too tired and lazy to carry Melinda after work.

During the day Harry works as a high school English teacher, during that time Melinda is at Kindergarten. After that Harry picks up Melinda and puts her in day care then heads off to his second job, working at a bakery in town. My night job.. Is complicated.

Everything has pretty much gotten a little better. Harry got more tattoos and still works there on weekends. He cut his hair a bit so he doesn’t quite have his curls anymore really. He bought loads of beanies, you could say he’s quite obsessed.

Melinda has got her mum's hair, but really that's just about it. She's got Harry’s eyes and somewhat of his personality. She understands that Harry has to work a lot and puts up with it, though he feels terrible about it, he has to do what it takes for them to live.

"Daddy." Melinda comes running down the hall towards Harry. He cursed beneath his breath and bit at his bottom lip, quickly grabbing the ingredients for making pancakes.

"Yeah Princess?" He asked gently, his voice still just a bit groggy from waking up.

"Are the pancakes done?" She looked up at him with her big beautiful bright eyes, he smiled a little. He just can't help it. She's the light of his life.

"Just about to make them, want to help?" She smiled and nodded. Her arms shot up in the air, indicating she wanted Harry to pick her up. He let out a quiet chuckle and nodded, leaning down with a small groan to lift her up and hold her against the side – on his hip. 

"Chocolate pancakes?" She rested her hands on his shoulder, tilting her head slightly. He smiled and tilted his head as well, making their eyes level. Her blond hair was frizzy, like her mothers. Harry squinted and pursed his lips. "What?" She squeezed his shoulder with little force. 

"Did you brush your hair, young lady?" Harry glanced at the clock, 5:30, they still had time. She squirmed in his arms then hooked her finger on the neck of his sweater. He rolled his eyes playfully and clicked his tongue. "Melinda, go brush your hair, okay? I'll get started on the pancakes." He set her down on the ground again and she huffed.

"No fair Daddy." She wrinkled her nose and stomped back into her room. He chuckled and shook his head, going to the pantry to collect the ingredients. 

Buzz Buzz

Harry’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He already knew who it was, well who it could be. Probably another client. Rent is due soon and Harry is a bit low on cash. He sighed heavily before putting the stuff down, and pulling his phone out from his pocket. As he suspected, it was one of his clients. He flipped the phone open and pressed answer, talking low and deeper than he usually does. "Hello?" 

"Heeeey! Harry!" Harry rolled his eyes and kept the phone pressed against his cheek shoulder. 

"Hello, Mr. Matthews." John chuckled through the phone, obviously he was buzzed. Harry grabbed a bowl setting it down on the counter and grabbed the carton of milk. 

"Hey! Harry! Call me John, you know." Harry sighed again and nodded, pouring the milk in the bowl.

"Sorry sir," he loves when Harry called him that - even earns him a few extra bucks, "Hello John." He could practically hear the man’s smirk through the phone. 

"Hey!" He says for what feels like the thousandth time. 

"Da-" Harry turned quickly to look at Melinda, shooting her a look that read "please be quiet." She understood. She nodded and skipped into the lounge room as if it were no big deal, but Harry felt like it was. He’s ignoring my princess. 

"I was wondering..." He continued, "If you can come right now? I'll pay extra if you come this very second." Harry shrugged his shoulder to keep the phone up. He turned back to the bowl, grabbing an egg. 

"I don't know Mr. Matth- I mean John. I'm booked." With the high school, Melinda, then the Bakery. 

"Awe, c'mon Harry!" He was practically whining. Harry shook his head and shrugged again. 

"I can't do it, I can do tonight if you want." He groaned. Harry tapped the egg on the rim of the bowl twice, cracking the shell. He used both of his hands to open it up, pouring in the liquid egg. 

"It's extra cash, Harry. I'm already paying you big bucks, you could get more." Harry sighed and looked down at his feet, he’s already skipped work this week because Melinda was ill. He couldn’t do it again. 

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't do it now. Schedule for tonight?" He tossed the egg shell in the trash, grabbing the other. 

"Yeah yeah fine." He grumbled. Harry nodded a little and cracked the shell of the new egg, then threw it into the garbage after emptying it. "How's midnight?" Harry bit on his lip and sighed, He can't let the nanny stay that long. It takes about an hour to do the job, sometimes longer. By the time he’d get home it'll be two am and he’d have to pay her extra. He just doesn’t have the money. 

"How about ten thirty?" Harry suggested. He went to the sink, turning it on and put his hands under the water, washing it not so thoroughly. He heard papers shuffling in the background, but he was patient enough to wait for him to sigh. 

"Wife's out of the house by ten thirty to work her night shift at the hospital, make it ten forty-five and you've got a deal." He swallowed air and bit on his lip again, a nervous tick. He has a wife. He nodded slowly while grabbing a paper towel to dry off his hands, then remembered he couldn’t see him. 

"Okay, ten forty-five. See you then Mr. Matthew's."

"John!" He shouts at the phone, making Harry cringe. 

"John." he repeated. The phone clicks and the phone call is over. Harry snaps it shut, stuffing it back into my pocket. He placed both hands on the counter hanging his head. 

"Fuck.." He whispered.

"Daddy?" Melinda's sweet voice woke him up from his self pity. 

"Yeah sweet heart?" He turned, smiling down at her. She played with her hands nervously biting her lip, she too has the nervous tick.

"I brushed my hair." She whispers. Harry nodded and laughed quietly. He bent down to grab her by her waist, and picked her up, then setting her on the counter. 

"Good girl, now.. Ready to make pancakes? I did the big parts." He smiled at her, lightly kissing her cheek. She giggles and nods, relaxing a bit. 

Harry grabbed the bowl and put it down next to her, grabbing the open mix and holding it out for her. "Hold it with both hands." He tells her. She nods, grabbing the box with both hands and tilts the end of the box up, pouring the mix into the bowl. 

Harry pat her head gently and grabbed the whisk from beside the seat, handing it to her after she sets the box down. 

"I get to mix it?" She smiles wide, Harry nods and chuckles.

"Yes, cutie. You do." He kisses her cheek gently and patted her knee. "Be careful." She nods and smiles. Harry kisses her cheek again then turns, heading to his room to get ready for the long day ahead of him.


	4. Big Meanie

"Mr. Styles, great to see you." Harry walked up to the front desk, pulling out his wallet before muttering a forced greeting and a smile. He nods towards the woman behind the desk, Rebecca. She's the receptionist for the Just-4-Kidz preschool and kindergarten. 

"As always, Rebecca." Harry adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder, pulling out a check as he does so. 

"How have things been?"

Harry fought back an eye-roll, he really hated her small talk, "Same as always." He wrote the check to the school for two-fifty. Two-hundred and fifty that is, the monthly fee. She takes the check and rolls to the other side of her tiny office space, grabbing a folder with Harry and Melinda's name on it. She puts the check in the folder and back into the compartment.

"Right, well I'll just buzz you in now." He nods a little and shuffles his feet to the door, stuffing his old , cheep wallet back into his pocket. Rebecca's rolling chair makes too loud of a noise as she pushes her way to the other end again, pressing a button that he assumes to be red and the door clicks, opening just a crack. Harry pulls it open more and stepped inside, the heavy door shutting behind him. 

Screams of toddlers come from every corner. Kids running around and laughing and smiling, being happy. Harry couldn’t help but smile himself. He chuckled lightly and kept his head down, walking towards the classroom Melinda is in. He smiled a little and pushed the door open, instantly spotting her. She's sitting in the middle of the room, her full attention on the teacher who is discussing the basics of addition. Harry knelt down, reaching into Melinda's cubby grabbing her things. 

"Oh, Melinda." The teacher stops her lecture and Harry perked up, listening as he heard his baby girl's name. "Looks like your dad is here." He could practically hear her smile. The teacher's voice is like honey, soft and sweet. She's a good teacher, pretty too. Young. He could never really remember her name though. When he first brought Melinda to Kindergarten he was a bit nervous, and she was the one who reassured him, aside from Melinda who was practically pushing him out the door.

"Daddy!" Melinda’s voice squeaks and Harry could hear her tiny footsteps running after him. He put her things under his arm and turned slightly, letting her collide into his chest. He let out a soft chuckle then lightly and wrapped his free arm around her waist lifting her up, her head staying tucked into his shoulder. 

He mouthed bye to the teacher, making his way out the door. Melinda stays quiet and stays close, as usual. She waits until they’re alone that she starts blabbing about her day, which of course Harry didn’t mind. 

"Goodbye Mr. Styles, bye Melinda." Rebecca waved as Harry pushed open the door. He smiled at her and nodded, Melinda completely ignoring her. He walked outside with Melinda in his arms, her head lifting up after the door shit close, smiling brightly at Harry. 

"What?" He smiled back at her.

"I missed you, Daddy." She pressed her lips to my cheek, pulling away slowly. 

"Missed you too, Princess. How'd your day go?" He walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the cars passing by them and how desperate he is for one. 

"It was good. We did coloring and Ms. Rae” – that’s what her name was – “was teaching us about maths." He smiled and nodded just a little, seeming quite interested in her learning maths. She was always eager to learn, his little Melinda, she was quick at it too. Her first day of Preschool she came home and had her daddy put her down so she could untie his shoes and retie them. 

"Really? That's cool. What did you color?" She shrugs a little and plays with the shoulder of his sweater, obviously getting bored with the conversation.

"Just some thiiings." She tugs on the sweater lightly, humming to herself. 

"What'd you learn about maths?" She stops, and tilts her head to think, then smiles. 

"We learned one," she holds up her finger, "plus one," another finger, "is two." She puts her fingers together. "And two plus two, is four." She holds up four fingers. "And a little more. But I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Oh? What do you want to talk about then?" 

"Your day." She shrugs again and rested her head on Harry’s shoulder. 

"My day?" He tilted his head a little, watching her as she nodded eagerly. "Mm, well my day was like any other day I have. Work, students, grading." She nods, actually interested. He couldn't help but smile. "You know what, we have some time until I gotta go to my other job," she tilts her head, "we could go get ice cream?" She smiles wide and nods. 

"Yes yes, daddy please." She giggles and bounces in his arms. Harry nodded then pat her hip softly.

"Okay, baby girl let's go then." He spun himself around, walking down the sidewalk towards the ice cream parlor.   
\--  
"You've chocolate all of your mouth, dork." He chuckled at Melinda, she whined and wiped her mouth on her sleeve but he swatted her arm away. "You're gonna get it all over you clothes, don't do that. Use a napkin." He picked up a napkin from the side and handed it to her, she stuck her tongue out at him then wiped her mouth with it, getting off only a little of the chocolate. Harry laughed and glanced at my watch. 

"We gotta take you to daycare now, love." Harry said with a hint of sorrow, standing up with her scooped up in one arm, pressed against his hip. She whined and folded her arms over her chest, Harry smiled and tapped her nose. 

"Do I have to?" She huffs and wiggles her nose, Harry shrugged then nodded.

"I've work, love." She nods a little and pouts, resting her head on my shoulder. Harry walked down the street, the both of them being silent.  
He’s never tucked Melinda into bed, never got to take her to anything or go anywhere fun with her. He’s never taken her out to eat in a good place like Chucky Cheese - which probably wouldn't matter, she's a picky eater. 

Harry has never done a lot with her, all because of work. He knows she loves him, but he can just feel like they can do a lot more together. 

"Mr. Styles." The day care lady says, smiling. "Hello, Melinda." Melinda waves a little. "Today, we're going to have peanut butter and celery for the snacks, that's okay, right?" Harry nodded and set Melinda down. Kneeling down and handing Melinda her things, then adjusted her sweater.

"Be a good girl, okay? Barbara will come pick you up later, and you two will have fun at home, okay?" Melinda shrugs and nods. Harry brushed some hair behind her ear with a small sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" She nods again and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him as tight as she can. He loosely wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to his chest. 

"I love you, daddy." 

"I love you too, sweet heart." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled. She smiles too and pulls away. "Give Daddy a kiss." He turned his cheek and tapped it for her to kiss. She giggles and presses a sloppy wet kiss to his cheek. He smile, not even bothering to wipe it. "Have a good rest of the day."

"I will daddy, you too." She smiles at him. He slowly stood up and nodded once at Ginger, the day care lady, and turned to leave. "Bye Daddy." Melinda says, and he turned back to say goodbye but she’s already through the door.  
\--  
Ding. 

"Harry, could you get that?" Barbara's voice chimed. Harry scrunched his nose then rubbed it against his clean shoulder, nodding in response. 

"Yeah. One moment!" He shouted out towards the customer, and towards Barbara. Harry wiped his hands on the apron and clapped them together to get all the flour off. Waiting at the front was a lad, probably the age of twenty-five by the looks of him, patiently waiting for help. 

Harry leaned against the counter, smiled forcefully at the customer and cocked his head to the side with a polite smile. "Hi, what can I get you?" Harry leaned back and stood up straight, he couldn't help but notice the man was checking him out, almost inappropriately. Harry cleared his throat and folded his arms over his chest. 

"Sorry, um.." The man looked up, looking at the menu. "Any pastry you recommend and a coffee." The man glanced down at his watch. Harry scanned him up and down, he was wearing a nice suit and carried a suitcase, he seemed professional. Harry scrunched his nose up, must be working in a business, those kind of men bugged him. 

"Right, okay. What's your name, sir?" He reached over to grab a plastic cup and a sharpie. He uncapped it with his teeth and held the point of the marker to the cup, looking up at professional man. The guy actually had really amazing eyes. 

"Louis Tomlinson. And not to be rude, but you think you could make it quick? I'm late for a meeting with a client." Harry had to fight a snappy come back. He doesn’t exactly fancy rude people, especially ones who pass thinking their rude by saying they don’t mean to be. 

"I'll try my best." Harry mumbled. He turned his back to the man and made his way to the coffee machine, grabbing the handle. 

"Harry." Barbara called out, he turned his head quickly to her direction, her voice sounded like something had gone wrong. 

"Yes?" Harry said slowly. He poured the coffee into the cup carefully, glancing at it then towards Barbara’s direction. 

"Where's the rest of the flour?" Harry sighed to himself in relief and finished pouring the coffee. He set the pot down and grabbed a lid, putting it on securely.

"Under the- the- yeah- yeah right there." Harry nodded and pointed his finger to guide the old cute old woman towards the flour, watching her carefully as she lift the bag up. "Want me to grab it for you?"

"No no, I've got it." Harry nodded slowly but lingered before turning back to the counter, Louis looked kind of upset that Harry was having a conversation with Barbara instead of making his cup of coffee. He set the cup on the counter and slipped on a latex glove, grabbing a few macarons. He put them in a box and slid it on to the counter next to the professional man’s coffee. 

"$7.99 please." Louis’ eyebrows shot up, but he pulled out his wallet anyways. 

"That much for a tiny sandwich looking things and a coffee?" He shook his head and pulled out a ten. Harry smiled as he took the money while opening the cash register putting the ten dollar bill inside, pulling out change. 

"The macarons are actually pretty good, I made it myself." Harry said proudly, he handed him his change and closed the register. "And the coffee? Extra special for you." Harry nodded at him, and made a little noise sounding almost like a snort. 

"Right, well.. See you around then, Mr uh..." Louis looked at Harry’s name tag and nodded, "See you around curly." He didn't even bother using his name. Harry rolled his eyes – there it is again, if this guy is going to come in here daily Harry’s going to have two places where he’s constantly rolling his eyes - and self consciously ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn’t thought about it before, but the curls have grown back since when he lived with Sarah and cut the curls off.

"See you, Mr. Tomlinson." Harry muttered as he walked out. 

\--

"That's it for the day, correct?" Harry asked Barbara, checking his watch as he pulled off his apron. She nodded and shook the flour out of her hair, Harry does the same. "Right, well I have to go pick up Melinda so-.." 

"Yes yes, I know Harry. You tell me about her every day." She laughed and waved her hand at him. "Go on, I'll see you later. Tell Melinda I said hi." Harry nodded and threw his bag over his shoulder, waving Barbara good bye before leaving the bakery. 

\--

"How was the bakery?" Melinda hummed while trying to brush the left over flour out of Harry’s hair. He chuckled and kept his arm around her firmly, holding her close to him. 

"It was fine. I met this meanie, but I probably won't see him again anyways."

"What was his name?" She tilted her head to the side, and Harry smiled as he tapped her lips, making her giggle.

"Louis Tomlinson." He rubbed her back gently then placed her on his hip holding her securely with one arm while he unlocked the front door. She nodded slowly and poked at his cheek. "How was day care?" He stepped inside the flat, closing the door behind him. She shrugged and let Harry go, dropping her legs from his side. He slowly set her down on to the ground and she put her bag against the wall properly. 

"Same old. It was fun!" She giggled and put her arms up for him to carry again. Harry huffed playfully but picked her up, setting his bag down besides hers. 

"That's good." He smiled at her and walked into the kitchen, setting her down in her special seat 'right next to daddy'. "What would you like to eat, princess?" 

"Food!" She giggled and leaned forward against the table. 

"Yes yes, but what kind of food." Harry tapped her nose gently and shuffled his feet towards the fridge, opening the door slowly. "We've got fruit for a snack, pudding-"

"Yes yes! Pudding! Please!" She bounced in her seat, looking at him with her beautiful wide eyes, he cooed quietly to himself. He smiled and nodded as he took out a pudding cup then closed the fridge door. He set the pudding in front of her along with a spoon, placing a gentle kiss to her head. 

"Don't be messy." Harry jutted his lips out into a playful pout. She nods in response, pretty much ignoring him, and opens the pudding cup on her own. 

Harry leaned against the counter, running his fingers through his hair wearily. His phone buzzes in his pocket and slowly he takes it out, flipping it open to see the message from none other than his client for tonight. "Still down 4 2night?" Harry sighed before glancing at Melinda. She was happily eating her pudding. Harry smiled tenderly at her. The chocolate had spread around her lips and on to her cheeks. Her bright eyes shimmering with delight. Harry chuckled quietly to himself then looked back down at his phone. 

"Yes. -S"


	5. Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of "dirty" parts in this chapter, and this is only the beginning.  
> A warning, this was my first "dirty" thing so it will progress into something better. Sorry for quality.

Harry stared into the mirror ahead of him, his cheek bones seemed more enhanced in the darkness of his hoodie, his eyes almost darker. He forced a sly smirk and cocked his head to the side just a bit, trying to see what his clients saw – a cocky, over pricing dick head whose good at sex. He rolled his eyes at himself before standing up straight, he just couldn’t see it. All he could see was the screwed up, single father of one slowly getting teared down peace by peace after every hour, every minute, and every second of the day.  
He exhaled before straightening out his hoodie, then nodded. He slowly raked his eyes over himself. His hoodie was a bit big on him, he had to pull the sleeves up just a bit, and the hood was placed on his head. His black jeans were hugged tightly on to his legs, he wears then wherever he goes but it works for this job specifically, his appointments. He sighed again just when his phone buzzed in his pocket; the alarm he had set for when he had to leave.   
Harry stepped out of his bedroom and stood in front of it for a moment, looking out towards Melinda’s room. Melinda and the nanny playing inside, unaware of him still being there. He hung his head before trudging down the hall, and out the front door.  
\--

Harry knocked twice, then three times on the door, then stuffed his hands into his jacket pocket. He bounced on his toes in anticipation; he just wanted the night to be over already. Harry licked his lips and looked around for a moment, breathing out as a sigh and tilted his head back, looking up at the sky for a short moment. “It's beautiful tonight”, he thought, Melinda would love to sit outside in the backyard and look at the stars, to even learn about the constellations – even if she wouldn’t quite understand completely. He frowned at that, he shook his head to clear his mind of the thought and pushed it away for later. 

Finally, the door swung open. The person behind it made a small groan as he opened the door, as if just opening made him tired. The man had stubble and his eyes were a dark brown, glazed over. He had a dirty, ripped tank on, and he clutched a bottle in his left hand; A beer bottle. The aroma of the apartment had given Harry chills, it's nothing he hasn't smelled before, walking into an apartment like this, but still, he didn't drink.

"Styles!" The client groggily said, his smile sloppy, an obvious sign of him being drunk. John reached out to put a hand on Harry's shoulder, but before he could the taller but thinner lad stepped back, curling his fingers in his pockets. John furrowed his eyebrows at Harry and shook his head lightly. 

"The rules," Harry began, "You can't boss me around. I will move in different positions when ready but I will not do as told." He swallowed, John looked displeased more and more as Harry spoke. "And when things get out of hand, and I have to tell you stop then that is one strike. Two strikes and you're out." 

"That's not how you play baseball." The man slurred, he leaned against the door frame, his mouth slightly hung open and stared at Harry with either boredom or confusion, probably both. 

"I don't play baseball." Harry shrugged with a slight wry grin. He pushed his hood back and stepped inside the man’s apartment. Slowly, he unzipped it and pulled it off his shoulders. He heard the man close the door behind him and his heavy steps follow. Harry threw his hoodie on to the chair, then continued to speak. "You will pay me before we get started, or I will pick up my jumper and I will leave. I need the cash now." Harry nodded affirmatively and turned to face the man. 

He mumbled something that Harry couldn't quite understand and reached into the pocket of his disgusting khaki jeans, pulling out a wad of cash. Harry shifted slightly in his feet, anxious to get his hands on the money. His mind immediately went over all the things he needed to use it on. Bills? Melinda’s new toys? 

John scratched at his jaw with his free hand and walked over to Harry, grumbling to himself as he held the hand out. Something flashed in the man’s eyes, Harry didn't notice it. He reached for the money but the other man yanked it back, Harry's finger tips had grazed over it. His small contact with the bills made his fingers on his other hand fidget, he wanted that money. Harry's eyes slowly moved up to look at the pig as he dropped his arm to the side, he held a stern look and tilted his head. 

"Give me a kiss first." John smirked. He chuckled at Harry's reaction and put the money behind his back. Harry cleared his throat and stood up straight, clasped his hands behind his back and talked with an even tone.

"Unfortunately for you, I will not allow any physical contact until the money owed is in my possession." John looked over Harry slowly, up and down, up and down.. Harry didn't shift or avert his eyes elsewhere. He showed John that he meant business, his jaw tightened in annoyance. 

The man growled and tossed the money at Harry, the curly haired boy caught it and pressed it against his chest. He let out a relieved breath, then licked his lips and turned to put the money under his jumper. He turned to look at John. Harry gasped when he saw the pig-like man had moved to be right in front of him. The beer stench striking Harry hard for a moment, he didn't show any sign of fright or weakness though. 

John grabbed Harry by his hips and pulled him closer. Harry let him. The man's hands slowly roamed down Harry's sides and slipped his fingers under the hem of Harry's shirt. The man attached his dirty plump lips to Harry's neck, immediately and sucking the skin in between his teeth. Harry leaned his head back and parted his lips, letting out a small sigh of “pleasure”. 

A bruise formed on Harry's skin, clearly visible to the client as he peeled himself off of Harry. John pulled Harry's shirt over his head and tossed it on top of his jumper. Harry of course, had to get to work. Unfortunately this was his job, and he had to give them what they wanted. 

He pushed John back on to the bed and crawled on top of him, his knees on either side of the disgusting man. He slowly rolled his own hips on to John’s and leaned down, leaving a trial of sloppy wet kisses down his jaw, then neck and came to a stop at his collar bone. 

John grabbed Harry's chin harshly and forced him to look him in the eye. Harry froze, unsure of what the man will do next. He pulled Harry down to him and pressed their lips together, he kissed sloppily and Harry was disgusted by it, but had to let it happen. The man's hands went down Harry's back slowly, sending chills down Harry’s spine. He ran his hands down very slowly until finally reaching the waistband of Harry’s jeans. Harry slipped his tongue into the man's mouth just as the man slipped his hands inside Harry's jeans, cupping his bum gently and giving it a small squeeze. A noise slipped past Harry’s mouth and into John’s. John lifted his hips so Harry could feel the excitement in them.  
Harry wanted to hurl, but with his years of training and jobs he learned not to. He thought of Sarah, and the way her body curved perfectly, the way her lips felt against his… He couldn’t quite remember, and thought itself made him even more nauseous. He tried to picture a different girl, maybe one of his more attractive clients. Anyone but this man.  
His fat fingers ran over Harry’s soft skin, making Harry tingle. One thing that he is good at though, he knows exactly where to touch. Harry pulled away from him, and forced a look of lust towards John. The way his hips lifted up and touched Harry’s indicated that he was in fact already driving John crazy. Harry was grateful to have him distracted, to be not attached to his lips any longer. They tasted like the beer, and it was really not one of Harry’s favorites. Harry chewed on his lips before lowering himself down and ran his fingers down the man’s belly all the way to his waistband. He unbuckled John’s belt and slowly lowered his jeans.  
It’s for the money.. The money is for Melinda.. My baby. My princess. Money for my princess.   
\--  
Harry had gotten home at eleven thirty. He walked in without a word, paying Barbara the nanny, stripped his now disgustingly smelly clothes and jumped into a nice, warm shower. As always, his body ached, the feeling of warm water relaxed his muscles made him sigh in relief repeatedly. He washed off the filth of John, the filth of his hands and the pain. It was suppose to be pleasurable. It never will be for him, it never was. He assumed he'd never get over the pain of it. Considering he does it so often, it'll hurt more.  
After the shower, Harry trudged into Melinda's room and crawled into her bed beside her. He let out a small exasperated sigh, and wrapped an arm around his daughter. He pulled her close to his chest and with a soft smile then planted a gentle kiss to her temple. "I love you." he whispered by her ear. He lay his head down against the pillow and adjusted so he wasn't so uncomfortable on the too small bed. He shut his eyes closed, and smiled when he felt Melinda's tiny hand wrap around his two fingers. 

\--

"So, little miss.." Harry smiled at Melinda as he scraped her scrambled eggs on to her plate beside the sausage. Melinda licked her lips hungrily and immediately dug into her food, Harry chuckled quietly and doubted she'll even listen, "What do you want for your birthday?" She furrowed her eyebrows in thought, but kept shoveling food into her mouth. Harry placed a hand on Melinda's back and looked at her slightly worried, "slow down there, love." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He moved to the sink to place the pan in. "Did you hear my question?" Harry asked again, Melinda made a little noise from behind him, meaning yes she heard him. "Well, what do you want?" Harry turned and smiled at Melinda, he leaned his back against the counter and held on to it tightly. 

"Eh, I'm not sure. I don't think I really want anything." She shrugged and scooped up a spoonful of eggs and put it into her mouth, chewing slowly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and rested his hands on his navel lazily, clasping his hands together. 

"There's gotta be something?" Harry pushed. Something flashed along Melinda's face and she ducked her head, continuing to chew slowly. Harry frowned, then stood up straight. He made his way over to Melinda, put a hand on her back and used his other to put two fingers under her chin, lifting it up slowly and carefully. "What is it?" Melinda glanced at Harry then her plate of food, then back at Harry. She sighed and leaned back, taking her head away from Harry's hold and grabbed her own fingers, fiddling with them as she looked down sheepishly at his shoes. "You can tell me, princess." Harry curled his fingers on her back and chewed on his lip.

Melinda glanced up once then back down, still fiddling with her fingers. She shook her head as she spoke, as if knowing it's something she won't be getting, "I want some more time with my daddy." She whispered with a disappointed. 

\--

"..and on your birthday, we'll have a birthday party, okay? We'll invite all your friends." Harry smiled at Melinda as he walked down the sidewalk to her school, she had an arm around his shoulder and he had an arm around her waist, holding her up. What Melinda had said when she had been eating had shattered Harry's heart into pieces. 

She nodded and pat his shoulder gently, she knew what he was doing. Personally, she liked it. She hardly got any real daddy and Melinda time in.. Ever.

Harry and Melinda had been walking for awhile now, Harry hadn't want to put her down. He glanced at his watch, 7:45. He swallowed and took larger paces, holding Melinda tightly. School started at 8, and he still has to check in Melinda. "What's wrong, Daddy?" Melinda questioned. Harry shook his head and tapped his fingers against her lower back gently.

"Nothing, just- I'm running late is all." Harry smiled nervously and kept his eyes ahead. He opened the door to the kindergarten and set Melinda on the ground, quickly and carefully handing her her things. "Hello." He said quickly to the office lady. He signed in Melinda with a sloppy signature and knelt down, pulling her in for a quick embrace. "I love you, have a good day. Be good." He let go of her and pressed a gentle kiss to her nose. 

"I love you too daddy, be safe. Go, go before you're late." She pushed her hands against her dad's chest and he slowly got up. He waved goodbye to her as the lady behind the desk grabbed Melinda's hand, he turned his back quickly and almost jogged out of the place, glancing back once to see Melinda staring back at him with a sad expression. He frowned and waved a little, then bit down on his lip as she went past the door. Nothing I can do about it, he thought, but if only things were easier, that’d be bloody great…


	6. Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings:   
> Suicidal thoughts   
> Divorce between parents

Lowering himself down on to his leather rolling chair, he let a soft groan escape his lips. The pain, always with the pain. When the students ask he tells them he's just sore from running so much, claiming he loves to take runs after school. When they question why they don't see him, the ones who live in his area, he says simply that they must have not seen him pass. Most aren't that interested in questioning him further, which makes it easier on him. 

The bell rang, piercing Harry's ears and making him cringe. He wanted so desperately to get the day over with, though it had only just started. Fortunately it was a Friday, and usually he liked to take it easy. While patiently waiting for his laptop to boot up - provided kindly by the school - he nibbled on Ritz crackers, glancing up every fifteen seconds to look at the students walking in and taking their seats. 

A hand was placed beside the laptop, making Harry tense. Fake nails were on their real ones, pink, bedazzled, and one of them was chipped. He sighed and set his cracker down before looking up at the student in front of him, except it wasn't a student at all. It was the other English teacher in room d-50. Harry straightened himself up and smiled politely at his coworker. 

"Ms. Buckley." Harry stood up from his seat and brushed off his shirt, leaving his hand on his chest. "How may I help you?" Glancing at his students, he saw some have taken interest in Ms. Buckley and others not so much. 

"Do you mind if I speak to you? It's not too important, it can wait. I just- have a free period." She grinned, her red lipstick almost frightened Harry. Reminded him of Sarah, of when she would go out to go dancing with her "friends" at a club while he took care of their baby. He licked his lips self consciously and nodded, bending over and signing into his Netflix account discreetly. 

"I'll talk with you outside, just let me put a movie on for my students real quick..." Harry bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. He put on one of his favorite movies, House At The End of The Street. "Is this good?" He stood up straight and clasped his hands together, looking out towards his students. They all muttered disinterested "yeah's". Most turned, but the others whispered to their classmates. Harry nodded and stepped towards Ms. Buckley and put a hand on her back as a friendly gesture. "Just out the door, then." He opened the door and let her out first before stepping out himself. 

He shut the door behind him softly before turning to the woman. They hardly talk, and Harry never really took a good look at her. She was possibly thirty years old, a few years older than Harry. Her dirty blonde hair sat on her shoulders, curling at the end. She wore a single necklace around her neck with a small heart charm, gold. A silver ring around her ring finger. Harry remembered hearing a story how she'd recently just got engaged to her fiance Eric, a man a year younger than her that works at a motorcycle company. She wore too much makeup and honestly disgusted Harry, but he was tried to seek past the makeup and see what kind of person she really was. He still didn't like her that much.

"Mr. Styles, I was wondering-" 

"Harry, call me Harry." He nodded at her with a polite smile, leaning against the door while talking to her and crossed his ankles over one another. 

"Harry," she smiled, "I was wondering if maybe- you're good at fixing things, right? Like motorcycles, cars." Harry shifted his weight and crinkled his nose up. Her smile seemed almost mischievous, her eyes flashed with something but Harry of course let it slide, thinking it was nothing. 

Harry nodded and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, "yes ma'am. Why do you ask?" 

"Well, my car engine shut down and I had to borrow a friends car, I was wondering if you could uh.. come check it out?" Harry shifted a bit, curling his fingers into a fist inside his pockets. It didn't seem quite right.

"Sorry, I thought your fiance works for a place that can fix things like that?" He shifted his weight from side to side, licking his lips fretfully.

She waved him off and turned her head to the side, looking at the posters created by the students as she spoke. "Last time I went their they couldn't get the job done right, obviously since the same problem happened." She looked back at Harry, her smile wide. "Will you help me? Maybe after school?" Harry thought of Melinda, about her birthday this weekend and how he still needed to buy the things for it.

He shook his head and crinkled his nose, letting out an apologetic sigh. "I'm sorry, Ms. Buckley-"

"Katrina" 

"Katrina, but my daughter's birthday is this weekend, and I have to go shopping for her birthday party today. Maybe next week though." Her smile faltered just slightly, but quickly fixed it. She nodded, though her eyes seemed to glare at him.

"Next week." She repeated. She turned her back on him and walked down the halls, the clicking of her heels echoing off the empty halls. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before stepping back into the class room, sitting down at his desk and leaned his head against the dark wood of his desk, shaking his head repeatedly. 

"Mr. Styles." A honey like voice whispered. She poked at Harry's hand making him groan, when he lifted his head he saw the girl was kneeling, her face concerned. 

"I'm fine." Harry mumbled, running his fingers tiredly through his hair. 

"Yeah, great, but she isn't." She nodded her head to the class, and Harry looked towards them. Everyone seemed fine, he was about to turn and ask what she meant but then he saw a head down, her shoulders bobbing up and down and few other students looking at her with worried eyes and glancing at him. Harry patted the girls shoulder and nodded, getting up from his desk. 

He sauntered his way towards the girl at the back then very gently put his hand on her back, squatting down to take a better look at her. She buried her face deeper into her arms, and let out a small sniffle. Harry's eyes searched frantically for something with her name on it, or even something of her appearance to remind him of her name... The pink tips on her hair. "Miranda." He whispered gently by her ear. Harry soothingly brushed back her hair behind her ear then whispered again, "Come talk to me outside." She shook her head, sniffling again. "Please." She hesitated before nodding. He stood up just as she did then allowed her to walk before him out the back door. 

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He said gently as he closed the door behind him, leaning against it while watching her with worried eyes. She trembled before hanging her head and letting out a loud weep. Harry sucked in a sharp breath before stepping forward and engulfing her in his arms, pulling her tight to his chest. "Miranda?" He asked softly while rubbing circles into her back with his palm, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

"My-.. My parents.." She attempted to speak, but the words were swallowed by her tears and weeps. The tears soaked Harry's shirt, but he didn't move her away. Instead he leaned against the wall and let her lean against him, holding her close. 

He let her cry for awhile before glancing at his watch, frowning as he does so. "The period is almost over.." He mumbled, mostly to himself. "You can stay in my class for the rest of the day if you'd like.." He offered, she lifted her head to look up at him, her eyes red and puffy. "I'll call the teachers to let them know too." Harry pulled his sleeve up then gently wiped her tears away, offering her a small comforting smile. 

"Okay.." 

\--

"Do you want to go get lunch? I'll still be in my room." Harry turned in his chair a bit, then looked directly at Miranda. She still hasn't said a word about what happened or why she was crying. He thought she'd want to leave by now, but she hasn't. A weird feeling in his stomach made him nervous, maybe it was the fact he could most likely get in trouble for this. Miranda shook her head at Harry's question as she fiddled with her fingers. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "Miranda.." She lifted her head, looking at him timidly, almost afraid. "Would you like to talk to me about what happened?" She shook her head, then let out a soft sigh.

"My parents.. They're-.. They're getting a divorce.. Or on the verge of it, it seems." Harry nodded and leaned back in his seat, resting his hands properly on his lap. "And my mom.. she's trying to damn-" she cut herself off, her eyes widened and looked at him in horror. 

Harry waved her off, "it's okay. You can trust me." 

Miranda continued, "She's trying too.. too damn hard to get him back. She said that she doesn't want to lose us, and doesn't know what she'd do if she did.. But.. If she gets him back, then her gain is also a loss."

"What do you mean?" Harry raised an eyebrow and leaned forward again to show his interest. 

"I mean.. She gains a husband, she loses her child." Harry was silent then nodded slowly. "That sounds.. bad.. I know. I just-" She let out a shaky sigh then ran her fingers through her hair. Seeing her do that, Harry couldn't help but do it himself. 

"No, I get it. Are you hurting? I mean- obviously hurting but.. Are you..um.." he cleared his throat then scratched at the back of his neck. "Stable?" She flinched at that then shrugged her shoulders back.

"I have..thoughts." Harry nodded slowly. "No, I don't.. I haven't tried.. I'm too scared, but I'm not." He tilted his head, asking her to explain with a simple expression. "I want to die. I want to kill myself.." her voice dropped, wavering after every word, "but I'm scared that other people will need me. Will need someone to go to, and they'd look for me but.. I won't be there. I don't want people to cry or be sad because of me.. Even though they're the reason why I'm sad." Harry nodded then scratched his jaw, trying to look for something to say. "I'm crazy.. I don't make sense.. I know.." She looked up at him again, letting out a shaky sigh before letting a single tear roll down her cheek. "Do you understand?" 

Harry glanced down at his wrist, rubbed it self-consciously and nodded. He mumbled, "Yeah.. I completely understand." He ran his thumb over the tattoo of Melinda's initials on his wrist bone..


	7. Lawyer

Soon after the final bell rang, Harry collected his things and sprung up, exiting the room even before his students. It was quite a normal thing really, he trusted them not to do anything stupid and they understood why he had to leave rather quickly. He held on to the left strap of his bag as he hurried out to catch the tram to the bakery, trying to dodge students and others as he went. 

Harry strode to the tram, his calves beginning to burn as he made his way, tightening his grip on his strap. He nodded at the first few people and flashed a few smiles before making his way towards his normal seat in the middle. Pulling his bag off his shoulders he hugged it to his chest then sat down, letting it drop down to his lap. Harry repeatedly ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling in relief as he felt his muscles relax. Minutes after he sat down, the tram took off towards the bakery. 

\--  
"Barbara." Harry walked towards the back, dropping his things under a table and pushing it back against the floor. "Barbs, I'm here." He unbuttoned his flannel then dropped it on top of his bag, leaving only his black t-shirt on. Harry stepped towards his work station at the front, behind the counter. He snatched his apron off the coat rack on the way and hooked it around his neck then reaching back to tie it around his waist. 

"Harry!" The old woman turned, looking at Harry brightly, her eyes sparkling. Harry smiled back at her then stepped back, he cupped her cheek as gentle as possible and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her smile grew wider. "Harry, how are you? Your tattoos are looking lovely, my dear. And your hair is quite lovely too. Have a biscuit before you start working, I'm sure you're hungry." Harry chuckled and shook his head before stepping towards the oven to check on the pastries Barbara had inside. "Harry, no no I'll deal with this stuff." Barbara pat his hip lightly, her dainty fingers lightly padding against his apron. "Go. Customers like you, you should go tend to them. I'll call if I need help." Harry sighed but obeyed, making his way to his spot behind the desk. 

"Excuse me!" Harry turned and saw a man standing, his face obviously frustrated. Behind him there was a line of maybe three or four people. "I've been waiting for ten minutes now, where's the damn service?" He glanced down at his watch then looked back at Harry, who shrugged and stepped forward.

"What can I get you?" He said calmly, still offering a friendly smile despite the mans rudeness. 

"About damn time." He grumbled, he looked up at the menu just behind and over Harry's head. 

Harry turned his head a bit then muttered underneath his breath, "Douche bag complaining about waiting then decides now to see what he wants." Harry swept his hair back and smiled wide, though the death glare the man sent towards Harry showed he probably heard him mutter. 

"What was that, little boy?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. The corner of his mouth quirked with a confused smile. 

"Little boy?" Harry mimicked, letting out a confused chuckle.

"Oh, leave the boy alone." Harry knew that voice, he heard it yesterday actually. "Get your bloody cup of coffee or whatever the hell you want, c'mon I have to get to work soon." Louis Tomlinson. Harry smiled a bit more, glancing at the business man then back at the rude guy. 

"Shut the hell up." The man snapped, his head slightly turned to show he was speaking to Louis. "Just get me a bagel and coffee, with cream." Harry nodded and turned, grabbing a Styrofoam cup from the stack and grabbing the pot of coffee, pouring slowly. 

"Jesus man, what's got your panties in a twist?" Harry could practically hear the smirk on his face. He couldn't help but smile himself. He put a lid on the cup and a cardboard grip around it before setting it down by the cash register. Grabbing the tongs, he looked up at Louis, pulling open the drawer, using the tongs to take out the bagel then wrapping a napkin around it. Louis stared straight at Harry, not bothering to look away when Harry looked up at him, so Harry stared right back, his smile never fading, just as well Louis' smirk. 

Harry looked away for a moment to see the price for the rude man. "6.98." he said softly towards the him, every now and then glancing towards Louis. Grumbling, the customer pulled out his wallet and took out seven dollars. "keep the change." he mumbled as he snatched the bagel from the counter as well as his coffee. Harry stuck the money in then closed the drawer of the cash register. He took the order of the next customer, a beautiful woman seemingly not in a rush as the rest of them. 

"Hey curly, wanna make this one quick, yeah?" Louis' voice chimed behind the customer patiently waiting for her coffee. Harry rolled his eyes as he poured another cup of coffee for her. He slid the coffee carefully on to the counter and nodded, smiling at her. She handed him a ten dollar bill and he leaned back, putting the dollar bill inside and began pulling out change for her. She reached over and touched her fingers to his wrist, grinning that flirty smile that he so often sees. 

"Keep the change." She lingered her fingers a bit as she pulled away, sashaying away as she flicked her hair off her shoulder. 

"Suppose you've got all the ladies dropping to their knees, yeah, mate?" Louis grinned and shrugged a bit. "Coffee, and again surprise me with the pastry." Harry shook his head and grabbed a cup for his coffee. "What? Not into girls or something?" Harry rolled his eyes then mixed some cream into the mans coffee. 

"I'm not looking for a relationship." Harry said with a slight hint of attitude.

"What about a good fuck?" Harry looked up to see Louis' sly grin. Again, Harry rolled his eyes then rubbed at his wrist, thinking about the night before. "Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" Harry shook his head and put the lid on to the cup, pushing it towards Louis before grabbing the tongs, looking around for something that Louis might enjoy. 

"Tomlinson. I think I've heard that somewhere. But from where?" He took a glance at Louis before looking back at the pastries. He pulled out a blueberry muffin then set it on a napkin. 

"I'm a well known lawyer." Louis said proudly, he grinned and lifted up his brief case, flaunting it while wearing a smug smile. Harry nodded a bit then pushed the muffin towards him. "How much, curly? Ah- never mind. Here." He tossed Harry a ten dollar bill. "That should be enough?" Harry smiled softly and nodded before tucking the money away into the cash register. "Buy yourself something pretty." Louis winked before taking the muffin and his coffee, and stepping out of line and out the doors.   
\--  
"Hey Barbs?" Harry peeked into the back room to check on Barbara. She was kneading dough with a smile on her face. That woman, always smiling, always so happy. 

"Yes, love?" She keeps her eyes on the dough as she spoke, her thin fingers perfectly kneading the dough. Harry set his hand on her back gently then kissed her hair. 

"I've got to go and pick Melinda up from daycare, the nanny had to take her today so I could be here earlier and I think I should at least go pick her up." Barbara nodded and turned to look at Harry, smiling brightly, her eyebrows shot up seeing his flour covered shirt, apron and hair. He's a good cook, just a very messy one. 

"Oh Harry, you should start bringing white t-shirts to change into." She snickered quietly before returning her attention to the dough. "Of course, you tell little Melinda that I say hello, and bring her in sometime. I haven't seen her in ages." She smiles and Harry smiles too, kissing her hair again he stepped back towards the table. Bending down he unzipped the bag and stuffed the flannel inside before closing it and slinging a strap over his shoulder.

"If you need anything just call." Barbara waved him off and nodded. Using the back door, Harry walked out and down the sidewalk..


	8. Set Up

Harry held on to Melinda’s ankles tightly, her arms rested on top of his head while she sat on his shoulders. “You told your friends right?” Harry asked, only a bit more until he reached the front door. He grabbed Melinda’s feet with one hand to hold her securely before sweeping his fringe to the side away from his eyes. He then reached into his jean pockets in search of his house keys.

 

“Yeah, and everyone’s got to wear dresses too. Even you, daddy! You gotta be a princess too.” Harry arched an eyebrow up and let out a low, nervous chuckle.

“Uh, sweetheart… I don’t own any dresses unfortunately. But, maybe next time, yeah?” Harry dug out his keys then flipped through them, looking for the key to unlock the front door. “You said a tea party sort of thing, right?” Harry thought about the cake he’d been making for the party, he had to finish icing it and he could do it in the morning before Melinda’s party tomorrow. He felt her nod.  
Finding the key, Harry twisted the key into the lock then pushed the door open. Stepping inside he reached up and lifted Melinda up and off his shoulders, carefully setting her down then turned to shut the door. “I’m just dropping you off, okay? I can’t stay. Barbara should be here, I have to go out and buy things for your birthday party.” Melinda nodded, a little more content with Harry leaving this time, seeing as it had to do with her birthday party. “Barbara?” He never called Barbara the nanny Barbs like he did his bakery boss.

“Mr. Styles.” She emerged from behind the kitchen counter a big bright smile on her face. Her black hair hung just above her shoulders. She was a petite girl, which was, to Harry at least, just a little bit awkward seeing as she was almost his height – which happened to be 6 feet.

 

“Hey.” He smiled friendly at her as he adjusted the straps hanging over his shoulders. “I have to go and get things for the party tomorrow, and I’m not sure how long it will be.” Barbara nodded her head slowly as she brushed her dainty hands over her apron then gracefully, she reached down to sweep Melinda into her arms. “I might be awhile. I think I’ll go to the bakery to finish the cake I started for the party.” Barbara nodded and bounced Melinda on her hip, smiling at her as she spoke to Harry.  
“Alright, Mr. Styles.” She says without turning to him. Harry nodded as he bit on the inside of his cheek. He forced a smile before leaning towards Melinda, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. She giggled, but he wasn’t quite sure if it was because of his kiss or Barbara bouncing her. He chose to believe it was the kiss.  
He twisted himself around to face the door, exhaled slowly and opened the door to let himself out. As he turned to wave goodbye to Melinda, he saw they had already left to the kitchen to get her a snack. Shaking his head, a pang in his chest made his fingers curl around the strap of his bag tighter. Harry had to admit, Melinda and the nanny had a better bond than he and Melinda, and the thought itself made him suffer another pang through his chest, which he hated to admit was jealousy.  
\--  
“Harry, it’s your day off?” Barbara’s voice rang in his ear through his phone – which was pressed against his ear and his shoulder.  
“Yes, I know Barbs.” He easily reached up to grab a set of plastic plates from the top shelf. He flipped them over in his hands repeatedly. On the plates were designs of Dora from a children’s television show. He placed the set back on the shelf and rummaged around for another; specifically one with Barbie or any princess he could find. He was able to snag one with Cinderella as the design. “I just need it open for a tiny bit. I need to finish the cake for Melinda’s birthday party tomorrow. You’re invited too by the way, but you’re gonna have to wear a dress… She wants all girls to be princesses.” Barbara laughed. Even through the phone her laughter made him smile.  
“I know, love. I might go, but no promises on that dress.” Harry nodded and shrugged as he tossed a few more sets of plastic plates and cups into the cart. “The key is under the mat at the back of the bakery, and you should go get yourself another one just like it, just so there’s a spare and in case you need it.” Harry nodded along as he pushed the cart down the aisle towards the food area.  
“Thank you, Barbs. I’ll be there tomorrow morning as well, the nanny is going to watch her for a bit while I work then I’ll leave early for the party.” He could practically hear her head bob through the phone. The tons of necklaces around her neck bounced as she nodded, that or while she walked towards her car.  
“Don’t bother coming in, okay? Spend time with your daughter.” Before Harry could argue, Barbara hung up the phone.  
Sighing, Harry stuffed his cell phone into his pocket. He placed both hands on the cart as he pushed it towards the aisle with sweets. Mindlessly – his eyes stared blankly ahead of him, thoughts swirling around the party, work, and Melinda – he turned the corner, the front of his cart crashed into another which woke him from daze immediately. He looked up quickly, his eyes widening as he started apologizing repetitively. He stopped as soon as he heard the familiar quirky chuckle.  
“S’fine curly.” Harry settled on the business man, except now he didn’t carry his beloved brief case and wore a jumper that was just a bit bigger than him along with sweats with the legs pulled up to be just higher than his ankles. “What? Something on my face?” Louis tilted his head to the side, the corner of his mouth twisted up into a sly smirk. Harry shook his head a bit and took a few steps back to adjust his cart.  
“Sorry.” He mumbled again.  
“I must say, you look a bit different without an apron or flour on you.” Harry cracked a smile and looked down at his hands, he tightened them just a bit on the handle of the cart.  
He raised his head as he spoke, “Can say the same with you. Without your suit or flaunting around that brief case of yours. Still got that quirkiness though.” Louis chuckled.  
“So, you having a tea party or something? Ooo, is it for the princess club meeting? Shame, I forgot to clear my schedule for it.” Harry rolled his eyes then shifted his weight from side to side.  
“It’s for my daughter’s birthday party tomorrow.” Louis nodded, his eyebrows arched up and his head tilted to the side in a display of curiosity. “I actually have to get this over quickly…” he added after a moment of silence. “So… uh..” Harry reached behind him and scratched the back of his neck.  
“See you around, Curly.” Louis pushed his cart forward and turned to the other aisle, leaving Harry standing there a bit bewildered.  
\--  
“Daddy!” Melinda shrieked and tore herself away from the nanny as Harry walked pass the door. She bent her knees then hugged Harry’s leg, ducking her head just a bit to avoid hitting her head on the bags hanging from Harry’s arm.  
He smiled brightly, “Hello, princess. I have to go put the bags on the counter then get the cake out of the taxi, gotta let daddy go, love.” She released her leg and stepped back from him, quickly – without looking at Melinda - he waddled towards the kitchen, setting the bags down on the counter messily then turned quickly to hurry out the door towards the taxi. Melinda stood patiently for Harry to return.  
Cake in hand, he waved goodbye as the taxi driver drove off. He smiled at Melinda then used his foot to kick the door closed behind him. “Okay, now you can hug me.” Melinda giggled and he knelt down, she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arm wound around her tiny waist. With a groan, he stood up with her pressed against his side by his arm. “Wanna see the cake?” He walked towards the kitchen again, seeing Barbara beginning to put away the things from the bag. “No no, it’s okay Barbara. I can do that.” He set the box on the counter then Melinda beside it. “You can go home now if you’d like, too.”  
There were a rapid fire of knocks on the door, laughter following behind it. “Aye, Styles!” Harry grinned, he knew exactly whose voice that was.  
“Go home Barbara. It’s okay.” Harry pat his hands on Melinda’s lap then turned to head towards the door. The person behind the door knocked again. Harry took larger steps towards the door then finally wrapped his fingers around the gold doorknob. He didn’t bother to check who it was, he just pulled the door open. Then Niall burst through the front door, his arms flinging around Harry, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
“Niall.” Harry grinned, hugging Niall back just as tight. “It’s been so long, man.” Finally, Niall pulled away, but Harry kept his arm draped over Niall’s shoulders.  
“I know right. You should come to Ireland sometime soon.” He playfully punched Harry’s chest. Harry dropped his arm, his smile bright and wide. “Where’s the birthday girl?” Harry nodded towards the kitchen and stood behind Niall as he made his way to greet Melinda. “Melinda!”  
Melinda spun around quickly to face Niall. She scrunched her nose a bit and her eyebrows furrowed. She didn’t remember him. “Melinda, this is Niall. He helped us a bit at one time. You probably don’t remember him. You were a lot smaller then.” Niall stood in front of Melinda, looking at her in awe.  
“You sure did get big.” He mumbled to her. Niall reached up and ruffled Melinda’s hair a bit, he grinned then laughed as she tried to fix her hair.  
“Niall.” She squeaked. “I like your laugh.” She smiled too, and unbelievably his smile grew even wider.  
“Well, thank you sweetheart.”  
Harry stepped to Niall’s side then reached over to lift Melinda off the table. “Why don’t you go play in your room while I go set up things for your party?” She whined and bounced in his hands.  
“You said I get to see the cake.”  
“Later, I promise. I have to set things up now.” She huffed then folded her arms over her chest. Her bottom lip jutted out into a pout, then slowly she turned to Niall.  
“Will you at least play with me?”  
“Sorry, love. I’m going to help your dad set things up. I promise we’ll play later though.” He nodded reassuringly at her. Harry set her down on the floor and with her arms still crossed she ran towards her room. “Where do we start?” Niall clapped his hands together.  
“Streamers?”  
“Streamers! You really out did yourself.” Niall joked. He nudged Harry’s shoulder with his own then let out a quiet laugh. “Let’s get started then Styles.”  
“Sure thing, Horan.”  
\--  
“So, how does it look?” Melinda gawked, her eyes gazing at every inch of the room. Tables just small enough for toddlers her size were spread around half of the kitchen. On the tables there were small plastic plates, tea cups, and kettles; all with designs of random princesses. The plates had napkins neatly folded over it with forks, and a spoon tucked inside.  
On the other half of the kitchen – Harry and Niall called it the “adult side.” – there was a bucket filled with beer bottles, later to be filled with ice. A laptop sat beside the bucket – courtesy of Niall Horan - and a few plates for snacks.  
“It’s amazing, daddy!” Melinda squeaked and hugged his head tightly, burying her nose into his hair. Both boys chuckled at her excitement.  
“Glad you liked it.” Niall hummed. He put his hands on his hips then turned around slowly, scoping the room another time.  
“All for you, princess.” Harry tried looking up at Melinda, her nose touched his forehead and she giggled.  
“My daddy… I get to spend time with my daddy…” she mumbled mostly to herself, though Harry heard it perfectly. He scrunched his nose up a bit and pat her knees.


	9. Just In Time

“Will you turn off the bloody alarm?” Niall stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. His eyes were tired and a bit puffy. His hair was a big muddled mess, still fluffy looking though, and shoulders slumped. His sweats hung dangerously low on his hips, and his shirt was a bit small for him. Harry cleared his throat and went back to getting ready by putting on his other sock. “How does Melinda, sleep through this? Jesus.” Niall shook his head then turned it so his forehead rest against the frame. 

 

Harry chuckled and took the brush in his hand and placed it in his mouth, hitting the alarm then grabbing the brush again. He combed his hair a bit while jumping up on bed then heading to his closet. “She’s use to it, maybe.” Harry pulled out a white t-shirt and his favorite red flannel. 

 

“Did you get more tattoos?” Niall asked. He narrowed his eyes a bit to get a better look at Harry’s body. The taller lad nodded then pulled on his shirt, smiling at Niall. 

 

“You should go to back to bed.” He suggested, putting on the flannel next. He tossed the brush on to the bed again then went to his drawers, pulling out one of his jeans. He pulled them on with a bit of ease, his tights were always super tight around his legs. He did it purposefully, he loved skinny jeans. 

 

“Yeah. Alright.” Niall rubbed his eyes with his fist and turned to leave. 

 

“Wait-“ Harry stopped him, buttoning and zipping up his jeans. He walked over to Niall and smiled sheepishly at him. ‘I didn’t call the nanny, and I forgot- and- I was wondering-.. er-“

 

“Yeah, I can watch your kid. Don’t worry about it. I changed the kids diaper for Heaven’s sakes.” Niall chuckled tiredly. “I’m going to sleep in her room then, just in case she wakes up.” 

 

“You can lay with her,” Harry said while grabbing his bag from the front of his bed, slinging it over his shoulder lazily, “she enjoys cuddling.” Niall chuckled and nodded, stepping out of the way and towards Melinda’s room. Harry walked out of his room as well, closing the door behind him before walking down the hallway. He dropped his bag for a moment and pulled on his parka, then picked it back up, putting on both straps. He walked into the kitchen for a moment and snatched a banana from the fruit bowl. He glanced at his watch, “plenty of time.” 

 

He sauntered out the door and down the side walk, flipping his banana upside down and peeling from the bottom, the way he always does. He took large bites as he walked, stuffing his free hand in his pocket and being thankful for his coat; it’s freezing outside – about 40 degrees at the most. 

 

“M-Mister Styles?” Harry looked up with the last bit of banana in his mouth. A girl that he recognized as his student. She wore a tight, pink t-shirt that showed a bit too much. Written on the chest was “Beach Please!” Her shorts were maybe only a few inches long, again showing a bit too much. Her skin was covered in goosebumps, her body shaking and her nose tinted a bright red. Her lips were practically blue.

 

“Amanda.” He said, his voice a bit muffled by the banana in his mouth. Harry took the peel away and chewed quickly as he tossed the peel into a nearby trash bin. He swallowed, thenturned back to her, burying both hands in his pockets. “You look…” Harry looked her up and down slowly, chuckling softly and a bit sympathetically. “Cold.” She nodded and tried to smile, but it was hard. He sighed and looked down at himself, then over to where the bus should be. He had time. 

 

He slowly peeled his coat off of him, the cold air hitting him like a slap in the face. He already began shivering, goosebumps spreading on his skin. Harry handed her his parka then smiled softly. She shook her head. “Just give it to me on Monday. And-“ He stepped a bit closer, putting a hand on her shoulder, smiling sweetly at her. “You look lovely, my dear, but you need to dress appropriately for the weather. I’m sure your boyfriend would understand.” She nodded, without a word, then slipped on Harry’s coat, the relief in her eyes made half of Harry want to snatch back and keep the warmth for himself, but being the bigger and better person, he didn’t, of course. 

 

He nodded at her and then enfolded his arms tightly around himself, smiling softly at her before turning away. He looked up slowly and gasped when he saw the bus was already rolling away from the station. He slung his backpack over his shoulders and gripped on tightly. “Wait!” He shouted, as if they could hear him. He ran, despite the fact that the bus was way too far for him to get there in time. “Wait!” He cried again, he was breathless by the time he got to the bus station, watching his transportation drive away. “Shit.” He cursed before turning around, looking at the direction he needed to go. 

 

He had to walk. With a quiet, childish groan he began walking down the sidewalk, his fingers tightly around the straps of his bag and his calves aching from running. He grumbled angrily under his breath, taking big steps as he walked. He was definitely going to be late, no doubt about it. If he walked somewhat quickly though, he could maybe be not too late. 

 

Freezing, angry, and frustrated he walked down the side walk, his long legs taking big steps. There was a honk beside him. “Excuse me, mister walking snow man, sir. I believe the North Pole is over there.” He recognized the voice instantly. He could practically hear Louis’ smirk. He didn’t bother to look at Louis. 

 

Harry grumbled, “I’m so not in the mood right now.” 

 

Louis chuckled and shook his head a bit. “It’s a bit cold out here don’t you think?” Harry ignored him, continuing to walk down the side walk, with an angry expression. “Where are you off to?”

 

“Work.” Harry growled. He was grumpy, and just wanted to be alone. Harry glanced towards Louis, but looked back when he saw his beautiful Impala. Louis wore nothing but a jumper from Jack Wills, a dark shade of purple. A gray beanie covered his ears, and he had his hair lazily gelled. “Nice car, man.” Harry muttered, just barely loud enough for even himself to hear. 

 

Harry blinked, realizing he’d stopped to stare at the car. He shook his head and turned, walking again. Louis was swallowed in warmth with that car, and he’s making Harry feel ridiculous, and jealous, about it. 

 

“Going to the bakery? I was just heading there myself.” Louis smiled. 

 

“Probably shouldn’t.” 

 

“Why not?"

 

“It’s closed.” Harry shrugged and tried taking more quicker and larger steps, but of course Louis only kept up with his pace, oblivious of Harry not wanting him there. 

 

“Where are you going then? Thought you said you had work.” Harry rolled his eyes, then turned his head to look at Louis. 

 

“Some people aren’t rich enough to have just one job.” Harry snapped. He heard a faint “oh” and he rolled his eyes, trying his best to walk quick without making it look like he was running. 

 

Harry had forced the shivering to go down to his body, his jaw tense and aching, trying not reveal his weakness to the cold. He heard Louis sigh and then the wheels of the Impala break, grinding against the rubbish he’d ran over.

 

“Get in.” Louis said, his tone sweet but the words too demanding for Harry’s liking. Harry scoffed and continued walking, his jaw so tense it started to hurt. He let the tension go, defeated, and the let his jaw chatter while rubbing his arms up and down. 

 

“Harry, you’re going to get a cold. Just get in.” Louis stuck his head slightly out of the window and flinched when the cold touched his skin. Almost immediately his cheeks flushed but only slightly. At the corner of his eye, Harry could see the boy flinch. Harry turned and stared at the Impala, imagining the warmth taking him in. 

 

He sighed and walked to the passenger side, looking over shoulder as he spoke, “what’s the matter, princess? Not use to the cold?” Harry joked. 

 

He slipped into the car and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. The warmth wrapped around him and he could feel the cold air stuck to his skin slowly wash away, being replaced with a comforting heat. Louis was watching him with a curious, slight tilt of the corner of his mouth. He chuckled quietly and turned as Harry closed his door. Louis rolled up his window then placed his hands on the wheel, gripping tightly. 

 

“Where to, Curly?” Louis asked, glancing over at Harry before driving down the street to the nearest stop light. 

 

“The tattoo parlor.” Louis nodded and arched an eyebrow up,waiting for the light to switch to green he switched on his left side blinker.

 

“What happened to your coat?” He asked, tapping his fingers against the leather of the steering wheel. 

 

“I saw a student of mine and she was dressed in short shorts and a tight tee. Her lips were blue, I had to give it to her.” Harry shrugged. His eyes were closed as he let the warmth take over him, he’d never been so grateful for heat. 

 

“Student? You teach?” Louis looked over at him, his eyes wide and curious.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How many jobs do you have?” 

 

“Four.” He said absentmindedly, he raised his hands up to the vents, letting the warmth go to them as well.

 

“Four? Geeze. What else do you do?”

 

“Well, I’m a teacher, a baker, and a tattooist.” Louis nodded and ticked off three out of four. “Light’s green.” Harry hummed, flipping his hands over so the heat can touch the back of his hands.

 

Louis looked back at the road, pressed on the gas pedal and drove, turning to the left and down the street. They were really the only car on the road. A few were parked in front of stores and most in front of houses and apartment buildings.

 

“What’s the fourth?” 

 

“Huh?” Harry asked, still a bit distracted at the heat, finally feeling his toes again. 

 

“That was only three, and you said four. What’s the fourth?” Harry swallowed. He mentioned four jobs. No way he was going to tell some stranger what he does. He doesn’t even tell his best friend. He glanced around nervously as he let his warm hands drop to his lap, rummaging around for an answer. 

 

“Harry?” 

 

“I’m a dad.” He said quickly, clasping his hands together tightly. 

 

“What?” Louis nearly hit the breaks at this news. Instead, he turned back to the road and let out a slow, even breath. “You’re a bi-“

 

“Bit young? Yeah I know this.” Harry was tired of hearing it so many times. He’s young but responsible. Silence filled the car, just the noise of the engine and the whirling of the vents. Louis breathed out slowly.

 

“What’s her name?”

 

“Melinda…” more silence. This wasn’t quite going well.

 

“Is she with her mum?” Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Images of blond frizzy hair flashed every time he blinked. He swallowed and dug the bad of his thumb into the back of his hand.

 

“No. Sarah-… she’s gone.” 

 

“Gone as in-..?” 

 

“We’re divorced.” Louis nodded slowly, growing silent and repeatedly squeezing and letting the tension go of the steering wheel. He flicked his tongue over his lips and glanced over at Harry before looking back at the road. The curly haired boy was a bit tense, Louis noticed. He stopped at another red light, flicking on his right side blinker. 

“Who is she with?”

 

“My best mate, Niall.” Louis nodded slowly and Harry wrinkled his nose. They were silent as Louis turned a few more times, until he pulled up and into the parking lot of the tattoo parlor. 

 

They sat in silence for a moment, Harry didn't feel like getting up and out of the car to be swallowed back into the uninviting chill of the morning. 

 

"Give me your phone." Louis' voice broke the silence. The shorter lad held his hand out for Harry's phone, his body shifted to face him. Harry's eyebrows arched up, and he pressed his palm against his pocket where his phone was placed. 

 

"Why?" He asked curiously, reaching in and gripping his cellphone tightly in his hand. 

 

"C'mon just give it."

 

Harry sighed but did as told, taking his flip phone out of his pocket then placing it in Louis' outstretched hand. Louis stared at the phone in his palm, his lips slightly parted and his eyes wide. No way Harry could have this phone, right? 

 

"What?" Harry glanced at the front doors of the parlor. When he turned back Louis was typing into his phone, the tip his tongue poking out from between his lips, Harry smiled at that then quickly shook it off. It was cute, he couldn't help it. "Lou?"

 

"There." Louis flipped Harry's phone shut then put it into Harry's hand. "If you ever need a ride, just call me, yeah?" Harry watched the older boy for a moment then nodded reluctantly. 

 

Harry grabbed his bag from the floor and opened the car door, gritting his teeth when the cold touched his bare skin. He let out a quiet sigh before stepping out fully, the cold swarming him and quickly taking over. 

 

"See you around, Curls." Louis did a quick salute to Harry, the boy shut the door and turned his back, slinging the bag over one shoulder and then walked towards the entrance. He bit his lip and flipped his phone open when he heard the Impala drive off. 

 

A new contact in his list, "King Louis!!!!!". Harry chuckles to himself before snapping his phone shut and pulling the parlor door open. He glanced at the clock. 8:15, just on time.


	10. Party

Harry sighed as he walked down the street, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets and his lips quivering as he walked. He decided not to call Louis, and to just walk home. It was torture, but he figured Louis would want to stay for the party, and there’s really no need for him to be there. Harry’s arms were layered in goose-bumps, his hair was pushed in every direction thanks to the massive wind.

When he turned the corner his flat became in view. Cars lined up on the sidewalk, just a few of them in front of his flat. Harry mumbled to himself angrily as he quickened his pace into a quick jog, not exactly running. The numbness in his toes made him mutter more. He was late for Melinda’s party, and because he didn’t want a ride back home.

When Harry walked through the door he saw the group girls and one or two boys being sat in a circle in the lounge room. Harry shut the door behind him as he watched the children discuss a few things. He glanced around for any sign of Niall, or even any adult but no one was there. He turned to hurry into his room, shutting the door quietly as he tossed his bag to the front of his bed and then crawling on top, wrapping the comforter around himself tightly, shivering a bit too much.

He sat there for a while, maybe ten minutes while he let the heat surface back up and make the shivering stop. There was light knocking on the door before it slowly creaked open. Niall’s head poked in, this time with his hair done and his eyes wide and very blue. Niall smiled brightly but curiously as he stepped inside, his fingers still around the old doorknob. Harry sat up slowly with nothing but his face showing from the comforters wound around him.

“What’s up?” Niall laughed quietly and shook his head then cleared his throat a bit and smiled softly. “What are you doing?” Harry slowly let the blankets fall from the top of his head to all the way down to his hips.

“Tried to make myself into a burrito.” Harry joked. He ran his still very cold fingers through his muddled hair before letting it drop to his thigh. Niall laughed again and nodded, leaning his shoulder against the door frame.

“What happened to your coat?”

“Long story.” Harry mumbled then waved Niall off. “Tell you later.” He slowly crawled out of the bundle of blankets and laid flat on his back, letting out a loud sigh.

“Well-… The parents were wondering where you were so I told them you were at work.”

“Where are they now?” Harry got up slowly and hopped off his bed, his shoulders slumped a bit as he made his way to his closet, pulling the door open and looking through it for one of his maroon sweaters.

“Outside on the side of the flat, taking a smoke.”

Harry nodded, he didn’t like that they were smoking, and why there were so many of them out there doing it, but at least they did it out of sight. Harry shook off his flannel and let it fall to the floor before he pulled on the sweater of his white shirt and then adjusting the shoulders to hide what you could see of his shirt underneath.

“Melinda’s asking for you.” Niall said softly, as his eyes glanced around the room, taking in every aspect he could seeing as now he wasn’t tired, or- as tired.

“Tell her I’ll be out in a bit?” Harry asked politely without turning to look at Niall. He stood in front of a mirror and repeated ran his fingers through his curly locks, his eyes grazing over himself, not really too happy with what he saw.

“Sure, mate.” Niall stepped back and slowly closed the door. He walked into the hallway and flinched when he heard a sudden “GET HIM!” that took away the silence. Warrior screams and squeals came from the mouths of many six to eight year olds as they held their tiny fists up high, running towards the blonde hair lad and trampling him, holding on to his legs and tugging on his shirt until he finally fell down. It hurt, but he didn’t say anything, just laughed and acted defeated.

Harry heard the noises just outside his door, laughing to himself as he heard a thud, knowing it was Niall who had fallen. He adjusted the sleeves of his sweater before slowly opening up the door, seeing a bunch of kids on top of Niall and tugging on his clothes and some even on his hair.

Niall looked agitated but still said nothing to them except for little lines like “You’ve defeated me! Alright!” Playing along in their little game.

“Oi!” Harry shouted but in a playful tone, “get off me mate.” He tried to sound Irish, and knowing Niall would glare at him – and he did – he looked down at Niall, giving him a playful wink. Harry shut his door before stepping forward. The kids looked up at him with their hands on their hips. One girl stood taller than the rest, her foot lay rested on Niall’s chest and her chin held high.

“Stand down troops!” she shouted. All the kids stepped back, including Melinda who had been tugging on Niall’s hair and keeping the kids away from his face. “What would you do if we didn’t stop, giant?” She shouted as if Harry couldn’t hear her. He chuckled and kneeled down, his back straight so that way they were eye level with each other.

“You won’t get any cake and ice cream.” Not only hers but every child standing behind her had their eyes widen. The kids glanced at the girl on Niall’s chest before back at Harry.

“Retreat!” She screamed, stepping off of Niall and then screaming along with the rest of the kids back to the lounge room. Harry chuckled and stood up straight and held out for Niall to take. The Irish boy took his hand, pulling himself up with Harry’s help.

“Thanks, mate.” Niall said, clasping his hand on Harry’s shoulder before pulling away from him. “Little rascals have been trying to get at me for an hour now.” Niall said, combing his fingers through his own blonde hair.

“An hour?” Harry frowned. Had he really missed an hour of his daughters party?

“Yeah, man.” Niall sighed and nodded towards the kitchen, indicating he wanted him to follow him into there. Harry did and trailed behind Niall as they walked into the kitchen.

“Should we serve them the cake now?” Harry snatched two bottles from the bucket filled with ice and refreshments. He popped the caps off using the edge of the table and then handed one to Niall. They touched glasses before taking a large swig of the alcohol. Harry scrunched his nose up and leaned against the counter.

“Probably.” Niall said finally. His eyes were over at the lounge room where the kids sat huddled together, Melinda speaking with her arms moving around. They were plotting. “Before they come and attack me again. Kids are evil.” Niall shuddered, but smiled anyways as he took another drink from his bottle.

Harry nodded and walked pass Niall to get to the fridge, opening up the doors and reached in to grab the boxed cake. He placed it on to counter before bumping the doors with his hips to close them, leaning down and getting out Vanilla ice cream. He set down the ice cream then rummaged through the drawers for an ice cream scoop.

Harry handed Niall the scoop and picked up the cake and knife carefully, announcing that it was time for cake and ice cream all the kids hurried to their tables, Melinda in her special seat. He held the cake in one hand and a lighter and knife in the other. Slowly, he set the cake in front of Melinda, swatting her hand away when she tried to stick her finger in the icing. She whined and folded her arms over her chest. He chuckled and used the lighter to light up all six candles. Niall stood on Harry’s side with the ice cream and scoop for when the cake is cut and served. “Alright,” Harry said, kneeling down and lighting each candle, “everyone sing Happy Birthday to Melinda.” He stayed kneeled beside her as he began singing the birthday song.

Everyone followed along with him, singing loudly. They were loud enough the parents started rolling in, Harry glanced towards them as he sang, looking at their hands for any sign of cigarettes or lighters. Noticing they had none, he turned back to Melinda as they finished the birthday song, his arm wound around her tiny waist as she blew out the six candles, her eyes squeezed shut. All the kids cheered, most likely because it was time for cake, and Harry kissed Melinda’s cheek gently.

He took the cake from Melinda and stood up slowly, setting it on the kitchen counter to cut it into several pieces while Niall went around asking if they wanted ice cream with their cake, most said yes. Harry moved over to Melinda again, holding the cake out for her to chose which piece she wanted most. She chose, of course, the largest piece and he slid it on to her plate carefully. He then moved to follow Niall’s tracks to slide pieces of cake next to their scoops of ice cream.

There was loud knocking on the door, and Harry turned to see if anyone was going to get it. He shrugged and gave a piece to the final kid before setting the cake on the kitchen counter again. “I’ll be back, Niall.” Harry mumbled, walking towards the door. “There’s cake in the kitchen if you’d like any.” He said to the parents. “ice cream too.” He didn’t look over at them while walking to the door. He set his hand around the door knob and didn’t bother looking at through the peep hole, just thinking it was a latecomer.

He opened it slowly with a wide, friendly smile at the person behind the door. It quickly dropped into a look of horror. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened.

“Hello, Harry… Miss me?”


	11. Visit

“Hello, Harry… Miss me?”

Harry’s heart was beating so fast, his head spinning everywhere. He felt faint. Her blonde hair was combed and rested beautifully on her shoulders, her bright blue eyes didn’t have what was once there. She wore a leather jacket and tight skinny jeans, her hands stuffed into her pockets and the corner of her mouth quirked up into a smirk.

“Sarah.” Was all he was able to say. His hand was tightly around the knob, his chest was tight and he wasn’t quite sure if he was breathing.

Behind her was a man with a leather jacket just like hers, he wore sunglasses on and his hair was gelled a bit too much. He was tall, and muscular, almost the same as Harry. He had a cigarette in between his lips and a smirk settled on them as well. He had an arm around Sarah’s waist, holding her close to his side. He was trying too hard to either impress or to intimidate Harry, either way it wasn’t him that was making him uneasy… It was Sarah.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” She asked sweetly, sneering at Harry. Harry rubbed his eyes with his fist and shook his head, sucking in a shuddering breath to regain himself.

“He needs to smoke outside or not at all.” Harry nodded at the man, but didn’t take his eyes off Sarah. She still had flakey skin, her bright eyes still dark with misery. She wasn’t happy, she just clouded everything with her drugs.

“Go on.” She nodded at the lad, and he huffed before dropping the cigarette on the ground, putting it out by stepping on it. Harry had to bite his tongue from saying anything. Instead, he nodded his head and stepped back to let them in. “We need to talk.” Sarah says, her eyes looking around everywhere, already judging. She looked until finally they landed on Melinda, her face covered in icing and her clothes a bit of a mess also. She took a step towards where Melinda was, but Harry grabbed her arm, pulling her near him.

“In my room.” He instructed, Niall was walking towards them, a shocked and worried look on his face. “First door to the left, I’ll be in there in a moment.” Sarah snatched her arm away from Harry before walking towards his bedroom, with the man.

“What the hell?” Niall said in a loud but shushed tone. “What is she doing here?”

“I don’t know.” Harry said after he heard the door of his bedroom close. “She wants to talk.”

“How did she find you?”

“I don’t know.” Harry said again, glancing nervously at the hall. “Please, just watch the kids. Tell Melinda I’m sorry and we’ll spend the day tomorrow. Please, just don’t let her near my bedroom. If she asks, I felt ill, okay?” Niall nodded slowly, glancing over at Melinda.

“Yeah… If you’re not done talking by the time the party is over then I’ll take her out somewhere.” Niall sighed and shook his head, clasping his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Good luck man.” He turned and headed towards the kids with a smile on his face.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair worriedly, shaking his head before turning to go to his bedroom. He opened the door and shut it behind him, letting out a quiet to sigh to himself as he faced Sarah. She was looking through his closet, a face of disapproval.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Harry put his hands behind his back, fiddling with his fingers as he looked at Sarah, his jaw tight as he tried to hide the worry and panic.

“Yeah.” She plopped herself down on to the bed beside the man, she threw her legs over his lap, grinning at Harry. “We need a divorce.” She said, holding up a pile of papers that seemed to have came out of nowhere. Harry arched an eyebrow up.

“Divorce?”  
“Yeah!” She said happily, which made Harry want to kick her out of his apartment even more than he already wanted to. “You see, this is my boyfriend, Billy” Harry snorted, what kind of name is Billy for a dude like that? Sarah cleared her throat, and gave Harry a glare. “He isn’t too happy I’m dating him while I’m still married to you.”

“But we’re not together.”

“We’re not divorced either.” She added, watching him with an eerie grin. Harry looked down at his shoes, biting hard on his lower lip. They didn’t get a divorce, did they? Harry just… left. Well, she kicked him out, but same difference.

“Shit.” He mumbled mostly to himself, combing his fingers through his hair. He lifted his chin and looked up at the ceiling, leaning his back against the door.

“So yeah, we need a divorce.” She hummed, flicking a piece of lint off Billy’s shoulder.

Harry sighed and nodded, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. “Done. Let’s get divorced.” He shrugged before pulling one hand out and wrapping an arm around himself.

“Cool.” She dropped her legs from Billy’s lap, resting her hands on hers.

“Are we done here?” Harry said exasperatingly, dropping both hands so they slap against his thighs. He watched Sarah carefully. Her hair wasn’t frizzy anymore, but her eyes were the same. Bright blue, but also with darkness held in them. No real determination.

“Not quite.” She stood up from the bed and walked around the room, probably trying to add to the effect of bothering Harry. He played it off like he didn’t care.

It’s absolutely hard to believe he was once in love with this person before. When they were younger, which wasn’t actually quite that long ago. He remembered taking her to prom, in her pretty dark blue dress. Her eyes were so bright and beautiful, her smile clean and amazing. She made his heart beat a million miles a minute. He was in love.

He remembered when she told him she was pregnant. They were both scared witless. He held her tightly in her arms, telling her repeatedly that it was going to be okay. He would stay with her, and help her with the baby. He had to hide the fact that he was actually quite excited that they were having a baby. He was excited to be a dad.

Of course, he thought he was going to be having a boy as well. Every day he’d think about playing catch with his baby boy when he grew older. He thought about going fishing, like when his dad took him. Also, bonding over baseball games and all kinds of sports. He was so wrapped around the thought of having a little boy. Even chose a name for him, he thought Fred would be a good name for his baby boy. To call him Freddy, and when he got to be a teenager he’d still call him Freddy just to tease him.

Then came the day of actually finding out the gender. When it was announced the baby was going to be a girl, all of his ideas changed. Well, some… He would still do the same if the baby girl wanted to, but he’d dress her up in cute dresses and treat her like a princess. He actually wanted to name her Princess, but Sarah didn’t really like the idea of it. 

When Melinda was born, Harry held on to her every second he could. He asked if Sarah wanted to hold her when they got home and relaxed. She told him no every time. When Melinda was crying he was the one who had to take care of her. He hadn’t thought about it at the time how he was the one taking care of the baby more than Sarah was. He thought Sarah loved the baby just as much as he did, but that was when the drugs came in. He slowly began to understand that she didn’t care for the baby as much as he did.

“Hello!?” Sarah shouted, he flinched when he realized she was right in front of him. Billy standing by the window on the other side of the room.

“Sorry.” Harry mumbled.

“Did you hear what I said?” Harry shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows together. She sighed and rolled her eyes, stepping away from Harry and then walked over to the bed again, grabbing what he thought was the divorce papers. She shoved the papers against his chest, obviously pissed at him for not paying attention.

He pulled them from his chest, looking at the documents that what he thought was going to read ‘Divorce Papers’ but instead…

“No.”

“I want her back.”

“No.” Harry repeated, throwing the papers back at her.

“I want my kid back, Harry. And if I have to take you to court to do that, I will.” She grabbed his arm and shoved him to the side. “Let’s go Billy.” She growled. Billy hurried behind her and followed her out the door of his bedroom. Harry stayed frozen while looking at the papers scattered on the floor. Again, he was unsure if he was breathing. He felt like he could pass out, and his fingers felt numb. He couldn’t move. He was too shocked to do so. 

Niall walked into Harry’s room, his face extremely worried. “Harry?” He placed a hand on Harry’s arm, squeezing gently. “Mate, are you okay?”

“She’s going to take Melinda away from me.” Was all Harry said before his knees buckled and he dropped to the floor, everything becoming a blur and his mind running everywhere.

“Harry!” He heard Niall shout, but he was too dizzy. She was going to take Melinda from him. The only happiness he had left in his horrid life. She was going to take Melinda…. She was going to take Melinda…


	12. Should I?

“I can’t afford a fucking lawyer!” Harry paced the room, ringing his hands as he walked. His heart was racing and he still felt dizzy after passing out from panic. Niall sat at the edge of his bed with a worried look on his face, watching Harry’s movements while the rest of the parents kept an eye on the other kids, a few of them already left. “Niall what am I going to do?”

Niall rubbed his sweaty palms over his knees and shrugged, staying silent while watching Harry nervously. Harry had pulled off his shirt leaving only his shirt. His throat was tight and his heart beat fast, panic sweat rolled down his forehead, despite the chilly evening.

“What about that Tomlinson guy? Isn’t he a lawyer?” He stopped mid-step and his fingers curled into a fist. He ran his tongue over his dry lips, his mind coursing through all the ideas of his thoughts. Then he thought about the money.

“He’d cost too much money.” Harry shook his head at the thought, already pushing it to the side. He held on to his elbows tightly, beginning to pace again, but glancing at the desk where his phone laid, Louis’ number just a few buttons away.

“Maybe he’ll give you a discount.”

“I highly doubt it.” Harry said quickly. A gust of wind swept through the slightly ajar window, Harry shivered and pulled on his sweater again, closing the window afterwards.

“Look, I can help you pay for a lawyer, Harry, you know that.” Harry waved Niall off, wrapping his arms tightly around himself again after wiping the sweat from his forehead.

“You’ve got payments to do, I can do this on my own.” Niall shrunk back at Harry’s comment. Hurt, he didn’t want his best friend to help him, but still understood.

“Just give Louis a call, maybe he can whip something up. Who knows?” Harry shook his head and ran his trembling fingers through the matted hair at the top of his head.

“No. I’ll- I’ll find someone… Just gotta be patient.” Harry nodded. There was a light knocking on Harry’s door. Slowly, the boys turned to look at each other. Niall shrugged, and Harry walked over to the door, his heart beating fast, nervous of who was behind the door. He prayed Sarah didn’t rudely let herself in again, but if it was her she would’ve walked right in to his bedroom as well.

Harry opened the door, and no one was there. He looked around and was about to shut the door when he heard a squeak, “Daddy.” Slowly, he looked down. Melinda was standing in front of him, her hands clasped together and a tiny frown on her lips. He sighed and glanced at Niall before leaning down and putting a hand on her side.

He forced a smile as he spoke, “Hello, darling. What’s up?” She shrugged and looked over at Niall and then back at Harry.

“Everyone’s gone and I just- wanted to play with you maybe.” She was mumbling. Harry’s eyebrows shot up.

“Everyone’s gone?” Harry asked, she nodded and looked down at her hands as she fiddled with the fabric of her dress. Harry frowned then scooped Melinda up in his arms, slowly standing up with her pressed against his chest.

“How about us three go out for a birthday dinner, then, hm?” Harry looked at Niall, who nodded, then looked at Melinda who smiled big and brightly.

“Alright, daddy.” She kissed his forehead gently and giggle, Harry smiled and chuckled nervously. She has no idea.

-

“So you live with the leprechauns?” Melinda asked before stuffing a forkful of spaghetti noodles into her mouth, chewing properly with her mouth closed. Niall chuckled and shook his head, holding up a fry and waving it around as he talked.

“Yes I do.. But can I tell you a secret?” He leaned in closer, Melinda stopped chewing with her cheeks full of spaghetti. “ I’m a leprechaun myself.” Melinda gasped and leaned back hard against her seat, tilting it back just a bit. Harry put his hand on the back of her chair to steady it and shot a playful glare at Niall for telling her such things.

Niall laughed and nodded, stuffing the fry along with others into his mouth, watching Melinda as she chewed. “Is it true daddy?” She said excitedly and a bit muffled.

“Swallow.” Harry ordered her before he responded. He looked at Niall as he spoke, his eyes narrowed but a light grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, “Yeah he’s a leprechaun alright. I’ve seen his pot of gold.” He whispered, leaning over to say to Melinda in a hushed tone.

Niall winked at Melinda as he put more fries into his mouth. Harry chuckled and reached over to ruffle Melinda’s hair. “Can we go visit your home and see your pot of gold?”

“You can see some of my gold right now!” Niall exclaimed, pointing a finger up and motioning at his nose. Harry and Melinda “Ew’ed” at the same time, Melinda giggling afterwards.

“Not that kind Uncle Niall.”

“Oh.” He chuckled, putting his hand down. All three laughed happily, stuffing their faces with food and after cake. They messed around, but Harry’s mind was still on what Sarah had said. She’s going to try to take Melinda from him and he’s not going to let her go that easily.

They didn’t get to spend much time together. The only time they really did was when Harry went to college online, and he stayed home because he couldn’t get very many jobs. He still had some money he’d taken from Sarah before they left. Melinda and him bonded for those few years, getting even closer. Her first word was said during those times, “daddy.” And the second “pudding.” He fed her pudding a lot, almost as much as he did now. It was all he really had. He had baby food and stuff but she wasn’t quite a fan of that.

When they got home Harry had Niall come into his room, drowsy, Niall wasn’t too into talking right now. He wanted to go to sleep. Melinda was already wrapped up and passed out in her bed, Harry had finally got to tuck her in at night.

“I’ll pay it my own.”

“Huh?” Niall shook his head and rubbed his eye with his face lazily.

“I don’t care how much it cost, I’m going to find a lawyer. I’m going to fight for my baby.”

Niall nodded and yawned as he pat Harry’s shoulder, turning to face the door and opening it slowly. “Good for you buddy.” Niall left slowly, and Harry closed the door behind him.

Harry was too wide awake and excited to go to sleep. Instead, he whipped out his phone. “Come to the bakery tomorrow. xxH”

Surprisingly he got a response almost immediately. “Was planning on it. –L.”


	13. I'm Right Here Hazza

Harry tried his best not to show his anxiousness. When he baked his shoulders were tense, when he took someone's order his jaw was tense, when he smiled everything was tense. He was practically bouncing up and down with jitters by the end of hour one.

 

He even started to lose hope. Thinking Louis wont be coming after all. He tried to tell himself there are other days, and he has his cellphone number so he could call him anytime. But Sarah wanted this thing to happen now, and he only had a week to prepare. Apparently, she already filed a case beforehand, knowing Harry would say no. Typical.

 

Harry decided Louis wasn't going to come, he let his body relax and stopped looking at the door the second it opened. He served with a plastic smile and baked half heartedly. But finally...

 

"Hey, curly boy." Harry's head lifted up, he had to bite the insides of his cheeks to fight a smile. "You know what to do." Louis winked and set his briefcase on the counter as he scrolled through his phone. Harry nodded and turned to grab a plastic cup from the stack. "Sorry I was late. I got called into work early."

 

Harry set the cup under the machine and let it pour. "New case?" He let the coffee pour as he turned again and grabbed the pinchers, taking out a few sweets this time and setting them into a bag.

 

"Yeah." Louis shrugged then stuffed his phone into his pocket. His hair was gelled nicely and he wore a nice blue tux that Harry was rather amazed with, though Louis probably saw it as just another tux. "How come you wanted me to be here?" Louis kept both hands in his pockets, watching Harry with a curious little smirk.

 

Harry slid the bag in front of Louis and took the cup from the machine, mixed in a bit of sugar and then set the lid on top. "How long do you have?" Harry turned back to Louis with his eyes on the cup, slowly he looked up at the older man and put the coffee in front of him.

 

"Why?"

 

"My break is in ten minutes, and I need to talk to you." Louis pressed his lips into a thin line and pulled out his cellphone, looking at the time. "Ten dollars, by the way." Louis put his hand in his pocket again, and while still looking at his phone he held up a ten dollar bill in between his fore and middle fingers. Harry reached over and snatched it from him, placing the bill into the cash tray.

 

"I've a client in fifteen." Harry's face fell. Louis watched him and tilt his head to the side.

 

"Oh.."

 

"But-" he said quickly, "I suppose I could tell them I've got car trouble."

 

"You'd lie to your client?"

 

Louis' smirk turned into a grin. "I'm only stretching the truth."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"My tire is sort of flat. Not big, but still some trouble."

 

"Still a lie."

 

"Stretching the truth, curly." Louis shrugged and picked up the bag and coffee, then his briefcase. "I'll be in that corner over there." Louis nodded at the empty table over in the corner, then turned to walk away.

\--

"Louis?"

 

"Harry." Louis smiled up at Harry, setting his phone down in front of him. Louis looked over the taller boy, smiling almost to himself. Harry pulled out the chair and say down. "Took off your apron... Now you've only got flour in your hair and on your cheek." Harry smiled shyly at Louis before wiping off his cheek with the sleeve of his flannel.

 

"I'm a bit of a mess when I cook." Harry shrugged, and Louis chuckled. Harry was only spreading the flour around his cheek.

 

"It's cute. And- leave it. You're kinda just spreading it around." Harry paused a moment then slowly dropped his hands, nodding. "You wanted to talk?" Louis leaned back in his seat, relaxed and curious.

 

"Yeah um.." Harry shifted a little in his seat then put his hands in his lap, rubbing his palms against his jeans. He was silent for a long time, unable to find his voice. He ducked his head and murmured, "tell me about your case. Can't- can't seem to think right now.." Louis nodded and wiped his chest off for any crumbs.

 

"So, this chick came into my office with her boyfriend. She's young, and blonde. I think she was twenty-five, twenty-six..." Louis paused for a moment to look at Harry. He was watching Louis but wasn't exactly there. Louis kept talking anyways, "She's filed a court case already but she needed a lawyer and asked for me. She didn't even give me enough information.

 

All she said was that she wanted her kid back and she needed a good lawyer. The best in business. Of course, I was flattered and I said I'll look into the case further. And I was gonna ask her more questions but-"

 

"What did she look like?" Harry interrupted. His heart beating rapidly at the familiar case. No way was all he could really think.

 

"Blonde hair. Blue eyes. To be honest, kind of looked like a druggie." Louis shrugged. Harry's throat went tight.

 

"W-What was her name?"

 

"Sarah something. I forgot her last name already."

 

Harry's heart stopped and his face went pale. He was frozen in place, not exactly breathing. Louis sat up straight, his face now full of concern.

 

"Sarah Styles-Self." Harry muttered.

 

"Harry?"

 

"She's my wife."

 

"Your wife? Harry are you okay?" Harry stood up and so did Louis. Louis immediately ran over to Harry as soon as he saw him wobble. He slipped his arm around the taller boys waist and held him against his side. "What's your bosses name?"

 

"Barbara.."

 

Louis nodded and pulled Harry through the mess of tables and people, then into the back doors. "Barbara!" Louis shouted as he leaned Harry against the wall.

 

"What- who are- Harry?" She hurried over to Harry and cupped his cheeks in her dainty hands, pulling his face close to her. "What happened?"

 

"He got a bit faint. I can take him to the hospital."

 

"No. No no." Harry waved his hands around.

 

"Maybe you should go home, Harry. Just for the day." Barbara asked sweetly.

 

"No. I'm okay."

 

"Seriously, Harry. I can give you a ride."

 

"I need to talk to him. Barbara. I need to talk to him."

 

"You need to go home." The two said at the same time.

 

"I can take him to my place, see how it goes."

 

"Who are you?"

 

"I'm a friend of his."

 

"Harry, you should go with him."

 

"No, I need- rent is due-"

 

"I'll pay you still, please."

 

Harry sighed in defeat. He nodded and slung his arm over Louis' shoulder. "Need my bag."

 

"I've got it. I'll bring it to- um-"

 

"'M Louis Tomlinson, ma'am."

 

"Louis' car." Barbara walked off to grab Harry's bag and Louis wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

 

"What happened?" Louis asked. Harry shrugged and leaned against Louis as he walked. "We'll talk later." Harry nodded and they both pushed through the doors, all eyes and heads turned to them, watching them with looks of curiosity.

 

Harry looked down at his feet to avoid any eye contact and walked beside Louis out the front doors. "Geeze. What do you have in here, Harry?" Barbara's voice trailed behind them. Louis unlocked his car doors and opened the passenger side, carefully helping him in. "Nice car."

 

"Thanks." Louis smiled at the small, old woman. He shut the door and took the heavy bag from her. "I'll put this in the back. Thank you." She nodded at him and turned to walk away but stopped.

 

"Wait." She turned back around. "You might want to call the tattoo parlor. Tell them he isn't feeling well." Louis nodded and popped open the trunk of the Impala. He set Harry's bag in there, and opened up where he thought his phone would be. With luck, it was the first thing he saw. He pulled out Harry's phone and put it into his pocket, slowly shutting the trunk door and then walked over to the drivers side, getting inside.

 

He held up Harry's phone and then flipped it open. "What's your bosses name for the tat place." Harry frowned and sat up, but decided best not to argue.

 

"Michael Madrid." Louis nodded and searched through the contacts to find him. He pressed dial and put the phone to his ear. He started the engine and backed out of parking lot.

 

"Hello? Mister Madrid?" Pause. "This is Louis Tomlinson, I'm a friend- yes, lawyer Louis Tomlinson." Louis rolled his eyes then started up the engine. He held the phone in between his ear and his shoulder as he drove down the street. Harry ignored the conversation between Louis and his boss, he couldn’t stop thinking how Sarah went to Louis. He wonders if Louis will chose her over him, just because she’s a beautiful girl. Or, because she got there first, that would make more sense.

He began to hyperventilate again, his fingers curling and uncurling anxiously against his jeans. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and Louis moved his hand over to Harry’s arm as he talked. “Harry’s not going to able to go to work today.” Harry gasped for air, and his hands began to shake, his eyes shot open. “That’s all I can tell you right now, I have to go.” Louis said quickly. He hung up the phone and tossed it into the back, he pulled to the side and quickly unbuckled himself, getting out of the car and hurried over to Harry’s side, Harry mumbling, “F-Fucking panic- panic at-attack.”

Louis pulled open Harry’s door and kneeled down to see him more clearly. “Harry, love. What’s the matter? Can you breathe?” Harry shook his head, attempting to take deep breaths but only having it falter. “Calm down, Haz.” Harry turned to look at Louis, a questioning look on his face. Louis shrugged and took Harry’s hand gently in his, holding on tightly. “I’m here.. Calm down, breathe.” Harry stared at Louis, both stared at each other silently for awhile while Harry calmed himself down, slowly his breathing coming back. Louis beginning to repeat, “I’m right here Hazza… I’m right here.”


	14. Louis

“Harry, wake up.” Harry whined and curled up more, leaning his head against the window and immediately flinching back when his skin made contact with the freezing cold. He looked out the window, his arms tightly around himself. It was snowing outside. Not heavily or gently, really.

Looking out his window, he saw a massive building. Looked like it head billions of rooms, at least it seemed like it to Harry. He gaped out the window, his lips parted, and his eyes wide in amazement. “Welcome to home.” Louis smiled while watching Harry as he parked in the driveway. He took out the keys and unbuckled himself, getting out of the car and walking to the back, pulling out Harry’s bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

Harry got out slowly after, still looking at Louis’ place. “Do you live in a hotel? Or- own one?” Louis laughed and walked over to Harry.

“Need help?”

“No.” Harry waved him off and reached for his bag, but Louis only swat his hand away. Tell him he’s got it and placed a hand on the small of Harry’s back, leading him inside his home. “You leave your door unlocked? Lou, how have you not been robbed?”

Louis smiled at Harry calling him “Lou” rather than just his full name. He shrugged, and closed the door behind him, setting his bag down at the front door. “Dunno, really. My maid lives here but-“

“You have a maid?” Harry looked at Louis, shocked.

“Yeah.” Louis smiled widely and then shyly, realizing Harry has never had anything as good as he has. Louis cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his tux pockets. “Do you mind if I go change real quick and then we’ll have our talk?” Harry shook his head, still looking around. “Alright- well… Make yourself at home, and if you need anything, Madison will whip you up something. I pay her extra for that.” Harry nodded, though he wasn’t really listening.  
“Wait what about your other clients?”

“I told them I had an emergency.”

“Stretching the truth?”

“Stretching the truth.” Louis smiled, “be right back, love.” Harry nodded and walked into the kitchen, thankful for it being right where he thought it’d be. Already, a woman wearing an apron was cooking something in the kitchen, it smelled lovely.

She must have heard him walk in, because she said, “Good evening mister Tomlinson. I’m making your favorite, Spaghetti.” Harry shifted on his feet, standing there awkwardly. She turned around and her smile was wide, but when she saw Harry her smile sort of faded. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry shook his head and turned to leave.

“No no. I’m sorry. I’m Madison, Louis’ maid.” Harry turned around slowly and wrapped his arms around himself, nodding a little.

“Hi um-… I’m- uh… Harry.” He shrugged and smiled shyly, holding a hand out towards her for her to shake. She smiled sweetly at him and walked over, grabbing his hand and shaking gently, lingering a bit as she let go. She seemed to look him up and down, biting her lower lip as she did so.

“Friend of Louis’?” She looked for awhile longer before turning back towards the stove, walking over and picking up a wooden spoon. Harry hesitated, but the smell was so delightful he had to walk over and see what exactly was cooking and how she was doing it.

“What did you put in the sauce? It smells great.” Harry leaned over and took a giant whiff of the sauce. He smiled softly and turned to look at her, still slightly leaning.

“Secret ingredient.” She winked at him and he smiled wider. “I’d be happy to give it to you, of course. If you’d like.”

“Sounds lovely.”

“Can I get your number?” She leaned her hip against the counter and Harry did the same.

“Of course. It’s-“ As she started to pull out her cell phone, Louis cleared his throat behind them. His arms folded over his chest. “Later.” He whispered to her as he stood up straight. He smiled friendly at Louis, looking him over once. He wore a purple Jack Mills jumper and regular old sweats on along with some regular socks. His hair was still gelled but he covered most of it up with a gray beanie. He looked almost like a teenager, despite the fact that he’s thirty years old.

“Come with me, Harry?” He nodded at the direction he was going to take Harry to and turned, walking towards another room. Harry waved at Madison before following behind Louis, stepping into the room as Louis held the door open for him, Louis following after.

Inside the room was a large sofa and a smaller one sat in front of each other. In between was a glass coffee table with two decorations on the side, just random little things. Louis motioned for Harry to sit on the big sofa as he walked over to the smaller one, plopping himself down and Harry doing the same. Louis leaned back comfortably and put his ankle over his knee, watching Harry with a smile. He was always smiling, always curious while looking at the boy.

“What happened?” Louis asked gently. Harry placed his palms on his thighs, sighing softly. He hesitated to reply, taking slow deep breaths at first to ensure his calmness. He began fiddling with his fingers nervously. Louis stayed patient, a friendly smile on his face.

“That woman you were talking about…” Harry scratched the back of his neck then looked around the room, just to avoid eye contact. “That’s my wife.” He paused, but Louis didn’t say anything. His smile faded, but he still stayed interested. “She wants a divorce, and I can do that gladly without any hesitation. I thought we were divorced actually…” He kept pausing. Finally, he looked up at Louis, and his face gave him so much comfort, he decided to relax and let the words pour out. “She came yesterday to Melinda’s birthday party and told me she wanted a divorce, so I said okay. But that’s not all she wanted. She wanted to take Melinda away from me. My daughter is really the only happiness I’ve got right now. Yeah I have friends but only a little, and most I don’t talk to that often… Besides Barbara but she’s an old woman that I work for.” Harry shrugged, he found that talking to Louis was so much easier when he was looking at him. “Melinda, I can’t tell her everything, of course since she’s only six, but I can talk to her and summarize how my day went and she can do the same. She’s the only person I can say I love you to and actually mean it.” Louis was nodding slowly, seeming to be taking notes without a pen or pencil.

Sure that Harry had stopped talking, Louis finally spoke. “And you need a lawyer?”

“I do but I can’t- I can’t afford an expensive one. I was gonna look for a cheaper one… but I took my daughter out with my best friend to dinner after everyone left the party. I just- watched her. I need her in my life, and without her-… Well, you’ve seen my panic attacks. Those would be constant and every day until… Until I wouldn’t be able to handle it anymore.” Harry finally looked away from Louis, biting on his lip now at the thought of Melinda being taken away. “I needed someone good.. despite how much they cost. I wanted you,” Louis shifted in his seat a bit, his smile slowly coming back, “but she went to you first.”

They were both silent for awhile after. Harry thought that even though he told him the most he could think about telling him, he’d probably still have to chose Sarah over him because she came to him first. Louis put both hands on the arm rests and held himself up to put his legs under him. He smiled wide at Harry and rested his hands on his lap.

When Harry looked up he saw an almost child-like man. His grin, the way he sat himself, just the way he looks. He looked happy even, and for some reason it lifted Harry’s spirits.

“Can I tell you something, Styles?” Harry nodded and tried to look away from Louis again, but couldn’t get himself to do so. “You’ve presented yourself much better than she has, and I’ve learned a lot more about the situation. And the story about how much Melinda means to you… Truly touching.” Harry tried to find a hint of sarcastic in his voice, but surprisingly didn’t find any. Again, his spirits lifted. “But… She did come to me first.” Louis’ grin widened, he was toying with Harry, but the younger boy didn’t catch on. He just looked down at his lap, mumbling an “oh.”

Louis got up from his chair and walked over to the sofa Harry was sitting down on. He sat beside him and sat with his legs crossed. He touched his hand to Harry’s shoulder and leaned himself to the side more so his face was just a bit in front of Harry’s. It was totally against the rules. He shouldn’t be touching his future client like this, but he felt too much towards Harry. He needed to touch the boy, he needed to make him smile and make him feel good. He didn’t understand why, he’s never really felt this way towards anyone. Maybe it was just those beautiful green eyes of his. Or the way he actually smiled when he was generally happy. It could have been his hair, Louis wanted so desperately to run his fingers through his mess of curls. But possibly, it was the way Harry looked at him like no one else has before.

“But… I like you more, curly.” Harry’s head lifted up and his eyes widened. He looked at Louis with confusion at first, but then relief. His smile forming on his lips and Louis’ heart beat faster. “I’ll cut the price for you as well. Usually I pay by the hour, but for the whole time you and I work together I’ll call it.. a thousand?” Harry nodded, anything was better than what he looked online for.

“Louis.” Was all Harry found himself being able to say. Louis grinned and tilted his head.

“Yeah?”

“Louis.” He repeated as Harry reached over and engulfed the smaller boy into a hug and pulled him tightly to his chest, nuzzling his nose against his hair. Louis laughed nervously, never really been held in a embrace like this in a long time. He decided to relax, and let it happen. He wrapped his arms around Harry as well, holding him tightly and secretly he hoped the younger lad couldn’t hear or feel the rapid beating of his heart.


	15. Let Me Help

“Hello, this is Louis Tomlinson. Is this Sarah Styles?” Harry sat on a chair in front of Louis with a plate of spaghetti in front of them. He chewed on his nails nervously while he watched and listened in on the conversation between Louis and Sarah. He fiddled with the food with his free hand, turning the noodles around on the fork. 

Louis watched Harry as he spoke, unable to really take his eyes off the lad. He smiled at him softly as he talked just to let him know he can relax. “Yeah, I prefer to be called Sarah Self, thank you.” Louis rolled his eyes and made a face at Harry, making the younger lad crack a smile.

“Yeah, I’d just like to tell you that I looked more into the case.”

“Yeah?” Harry shifted and dropped the fork, clasping his hands together and then setting them down on his lap, watching Louis with his eyes wide. Louis nodded at him before sitting up straighter.

“Yeah and…”

“And what?” Sarah snapped, but she cleared her throat and tried again in a more sweeter tone. “And what?”

“And, I’ve decided to go with your opponent. He’s spoken to me and showed me true passion and actually gave me the full story.” Louis sounded professional, and it sounded a bit funny to Harry. But, seeing as they will be working together for awhile, he’s going to have to get use to it.

“What? With Harry!?” She didn’t bother to keep her tone down. Harry lowered his head and looked down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers.

“Yes.” Louis snapped back. In his chest he felt a tightness, like he needed to protect him. “Maybe if you showed enough passion and care as he did and a lot more information maybe I would have chose you, sweetheart but you did not. So suck it up, get over it, and find yourself another attorney. Good luck finding one as good as me though.” Louis almost growled at the end. Harry lifted his head to look at Louis, his eyes wide and maybe afraid, not of Louis it seemed, but of Sarah.

“Excuse me!? You know what? Who needs you. There are many more lawyers out there that are great and it seems like you are obviously not one of them.” Louis grinned and leaned back in his seat. Harry tilted his head and gave Louis a questioning look. Louis only waved him off.

“Unfortunately for me you’re right. Attorney Mason Super, one of the best there is. Gosh you better not call him. What’s his number, Madison? 1-555-574-5555? Yeah, you shouldn’t call that number.” Harry looked at him in shock, a face that seemed to say what the hell are you doing? Louis just winked at him.

“You know what. I think I will. Goodbye Louis.”

“It’s Mr. Tomlinson to you, hun.” She snorted and then hung up.

“Louis what did you do?” Harry shook his head, and he felt his chest begin to rise and go down quickly, his breathing becoming quicker in a bit of panic.

“Relax.” Louis shrugged him off and then pushed his phone to the side. He picked up his fork and spun a bit of Spaghetti on it. “Mason Super is one of the worst lawyers ever… basically.”

“Basically?”

“He seems like he’s the best in the ‘biz’ but really, when he’s on the field he’s everywhere.” Harry nodded slowly, but didn’t seem to relax, luckily Louis saw before he could get worked up again. “He’s won maybe one or two.. And I’ve lost only one or two, trust me Haz, we’ll be okay.” Harry nodded and smiled softly, but it wasn’t real. He just wanted to show Louis that he’s okay.

Harry only picked at his food, he hate a little but not much. He wasn’t use to eating a full plate anyways. He always portioned his food sizes to give Melinda more. Louis ate most of his but had Madison take it away later on. “Do you mind if I take the rest of mine home? For my daughter.”

“Of course. Madison, go get Harry those thingies to put his Spaghetti in.” Madison nodded and took Harry’s plate for him then walked over to the kitchen, grabbing one of Snapware boxes and pouring in the spaghetti. When she returned Harry smiled and thanked her, she slipped a piece of paper in his hand and winked before walking away. Unfortunately for her, Louis caught it.

Louis attempted to fake him clearing his throat, but it came out more as a growl. Harry smiled shyly at him and held the paper with the box. “I should probably get going, Melinda is with Niall right now and he has to leave in an hour.”

“It’s still early.” Louis frowned. “Does Niall have a car?”

“No it’s still in Ireland.” Harry shrugged and stood up from his chair.

“So, you’re taking the bus?”

“The train.” Louis stood next to Harry as he walked to the front door. He snatched his keys off their hook and unlocked the door.

“I can drive you.”

“Not that far of a walk.”

“Okay, one: It is. Two: I wasn’t just talking about the ride home.” Harry waited for Louis to unlock the door, and he did, he pulled open the door himself and sat in the passenger seat, buckling himself in and then shutting the door. He sat with his ankles crossed over one another and his arms around himself. He waited for Louis to come back in before answering, but before he could, as he was getting in, Louis spoke again. “Let me take you guys. There and back.”

“Lou, you don’t have to.” Louis smiled again at the short version of his name coming from Harry. He could tell Harry was getting comfortable with him.

“Yeah, I know.” He turned to smile wide at Harry, and Harry turned also. He couldn’t help but smile himself.


	16. Bye Bye NiNi

“Niall? Melinda?” Harry pushed open the front door with Louis behind him. He had warned him how small their apartment was and how dirty it is from the party the night before. Louis told him he wouldn’t mind. He told Harry the only reason why his house is so clean is because he has Madison and Harry laughed. The whole ride there the two of them got to know each other a bit more.

Harry does the cleaning and the cooking. He talked about Melinda and his jobs. He talked about Niall and how they met. Louis talked about how work is and his boring lonely life at home. When they couldn’t think about anything else to say – and avoided talking about the case at lease for that moment – they even played little car games like The License Plate Game, Slug Bug, and I Spy. They just clicked so well, they could do fun little things. Harry laughed and smiled, and generally had fun with Louis just in that somewhat short trip.

He honestly couldn’t wait for Louis and Melinda to meet.

“We’re in here!” Niall called out to the guest bedroom. Harry nodded at Louis and stepped inside, Louis closed the door behind them and followed Harry into the guest bedroom, taking in his surroundings.

“Yanno, your place actually seems pretty comfy.” Louis said, looking for a bit longer before turning to look at Harry, only seeing his back. He wore a flannel and a shirt, his jeans a bit tight but of course Louis didn’t mind. Through the shirt he could see Harry’s muscles, and boy it made him swoon a bit.

Louis had to keep himself together. Harry was just a friend, and now a client. He wasn’t even sure if he was gay like him. Obviously not gay, since for one he has a wife and a kid and two Harry doesn’t seem attracted to him at all.. Usually the guys Louis’ either dates or hooks up with is all over him. They never expect Louis being the more “dominant” one either. He preferred to use the term “more dominant” rather than “the man of the relationship.” They’re both men, meaning they were both the “guys of the relationship.” He was just more dominant.

Louis hoped that Harry was at least bisexual, because maybe he’d have a shot at him then. But, as said before, he could only hope. He wasn’t exactly afraid to ask, he just thought it’d be rude. And he tried to piece everything together, using the bigger information; he has a kid and a wife.

Harry pushed through the guest bedroom and put both hands against each side of the door frame. He leaned in and smiled at the both of them. They looked like they were both just waking up. Melinda was pressed against Niall’s side. Both of them had crazy bed head hair and wrinkled clothes. Melinda had a line of dried drool down the side of her mouth and Niall’s eyes were a bit red.

“Aren’t you suppose to be at work?” Niall asked groggily. Harry nodded and shrugged. Behind his back he motioned for Louis to wait there as he stepped in to the room, towards them. Harry licked the pad of his thumb and wiped off the drool from the corner of Melinda’s mouth. She whined but let him do it anyways.

“Something happened.” He said softly before lifting up Melinda and putting her on his side. She wrapped her legs around him and put her hands on his chest, leaning her head against his shoulder tiredly. “I want you guys to meet someone.”

“Aye, did you finally find another lady?” Niall joked. He started to run his fingers through his dyed blonde hair and rubbed his eyes out. He slipped out of bed and straightened out his clothes. Harry laughed sarcastically and shook his head.

“No. I got a lawyer… and a new friend.” He admitted shyly.

“Is it a girl?”

“No! Jesus, Niall.” Niall laughed and held up his hands. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Come on, he’s right out the door.

Louis was able to hear the conversation, and decided that Harry was not bisexual, but straight. He tried to hide his disappointment with a smile as they walked out. Harry grinned at Louis with one hand on Melinda’s back and his arm around her waist.

“Lou, this is Niall.” Harry nodded at Niall and Niall waved tiredly at Louis. Louis nodded at him politely and straightened out his sweats, suddenly uncomfortable with what he was wearing. He should have left his tux on, he thought. “And this..” Harry lifted up Melinda a bit more and she turned her head to look at Louis, his smile grew bigger. “Is Melinda. Guys, this is Louis Tomlinson.”

“Pleasure.” Louis said towards Niall, then turned back to Harry and Melinda. “She’s beautiful, Harry.” Harry only smiled wider and looked over at Melinda who was smiling shyly but seemed too tired to really notice the compliment. 

“Niall, have you got your stuff ready?” Harry turned slightly to get a better look at his best friend who was still attempting to wake himself up. Niall nodded and tangled his fingers in his own hair as he stepped back into the room, grabbing his suitcase and rolling it back out to them. “Louis offered to take us to the airport.”

“Well, that’s very kind of you.” Niall smiled at Louis, and Louis gave him one without showing teeth. That Niall guy was really too… lazy it seemed. Louis wasn’t too much a fan of those kind of people, but since he’s a friend of Harry’s he’ll tolerate it.

“Are we leaving now, daddy?” Melinda mumbled, lifting her head slowly.

Harry nodded, “Yeah love bug,” Louis smiled wide again, “Gotta brush your hair in the car though.” Melinda turned to face Louis, her eyes opening a bit more, but still slightly closed because of her grogginess.

“You have a car?” She asked. Louis chuckled and nodded.

“I do.”

“Can I see?”

“Of course, we’re going right now.” Melinda turned to look at her dad again and whispered to him.

“Daddy, can I go with Lewis?” Louis cringed at that, but bit on his lip to keep his mouth shut. Harry caught it though, and decided to save that information for later.

“Lou, do you wanna- um-“

“Carry her?” Louis smiled at him, “sure.” He held his arms out for Melinda and Harry gladly put her in them. Louis wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close to his chest. “Hello, lovely.”

She giggled, “Hello, sir.” He arched an eyebrow and lifted the corner of his mouth up.

“Manners. Very lovely. You get that from your daddy huh?” He asked as he turned around, walking down the hall again and towards the front doors.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, watching them go. “Ah…” Niall said behind him.

“What?” Harry turned to look at his best friend who had a teasing smirk on his face. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, confused.

“So you didn’t get yourself a chick… You got yourself a hunk. Er-… A small hunk.” Harry rolled his eyes and then hit Niall’s arm, hard enough to hurt him but soft enough for it not to hurt too bad.

“Are you serious right now, Horan?” Harry lowered his voice in to an angry whisper. “I’m not- I-“

“I don’t know Haz.” Niall shook his head. “Seems like those feelings towards-.. guys.. are coming back is all.”

“Niall, I’m not gay.”

“I know.” Niall started walking, rolling his bag with him.

“Or bisexual.”

“Mhm.” Niall said sarcastically this time. Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms tightly around himself, shaking his head.

 

Niall sat in the back with Melinda to keep an eye on her since she doesn’t have a booster seat. Harry, of course, sat in the front with Louis. The drive was long, and of course the two of them passed out again while Harry and Louis talked in a hushed tone.

“Okay, so let’s get a bit more personal.” They were asking each other all kinds of questions. “If that’s okay with you, curls.” Harry nodded, and Louis smiled. “I’ll let you go first.”

Harry bit his lip as he thought of a question for Louis. He said personal, so he decided to go relationship. “When was your last relationship?”

“Um..” Louis kept his eyes on his road, trying to think back to his last relationship. The last time he was with someone it was a hookup that started a club his best friend invited him to, a gay bar, of course. Liam was considerate, even though he was straight and had a girlfriend, he took Louis to a gay bar. Of course he took Sophia with him, which was odd for the people inside the bar, but wasn’t not aloud. He decided to use the relationship he had a year ago, with another guy called Mark. “About a year or so ago.”

“Yeah? What was she like?” Louis’ jaw tightened. Harry thought he was straight. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, but then relaxed. What if when he told Harry he was gay, Harry would come out himself. Maybe that’s why he didn’t seem attracted to Louis, because he didn’t know he was gay himself.

“Um..” He said again, and then cleared his throat. “He was very kind… and sweet.” Harry nodded, embarrassed he said “she” but let it happen anyways. Louis expected silence and awkwardness, but instead Harry just pressed further.

“How long did you guys date?” Louis exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Glad that Harry didn’t react badly. Again, he clung on to that hope that Harry was secretly bisexual.

“Maybe a few months. We didn’t really work out too well. Took me a bit to realize he only wanted me for the money.” Louis shrugged and his nose wrinkled at the thought of his ex. “What about you? Have you dated since the whole… she devil thing?” Harry smiled at that, shaking his head and shrugging.

“No. Not really…” He was quiet after. He didn’t come out or anything. Louis started to get nervous.

“Sorry if this is rude-it’s-.. I’m curious is all.” Harry had a feeling he knew the next question. “Are you um-… Straight.. or bisexual?” For some reason, Louis felt something in his chest that wasn’t really anything he’d felt before. He tried to pinpoint what it could be. He got it when Harry opened his mouth to speak, but shut it afterwards. It was fear. He was afraid that Harry would say straight.

“I’m straight.” Louis tightened his grip on the wheel, his whole body tensing up and his walls shutting down. Immediately telling himself to back off now. “I-..” Louis’ shoulders slumped, but besides that he tried to hide the rest of his disappointment. Harry glanced back at the two of them sleeping. “I don’t know actually.” Louis arched an eyebrow and turned to glance at Harry. “It’s complicated…” Harry shook his head.

“You don’t have to explain.” Louis said gently, but Harry of course, ignored it.

“When I was smaller… Maybe fifteen years old.. I dated my band mate-“

“Wait band mate?”

“Yeah, I was in a band.”

“Can you sing?”

“I guess.”

“You should sing to me.”

“Maybe another time.”

“Alright alright carry on.”

Harry cleared his throat. “Anyways… I dated my band mate, and we both got heavily picked on and bullied. It was so bad he moved away and I wanted to but we couldn’t afford it. I got bullied a lot… I really liked him, but still I wasn’t completely sure.

By the time, I reached age seventeen I met Sarah.” Harry cringed and Louis tensed. “I was in love with her. I guess. I kept telling myself that I loved her and she loved me, over and over.” Harry sighed and looked down at his hands. “Finally the bullying stopped… But it was brought up again during Prom. And I think- I can’t remember too well, but I think that was the night…” Harry turned to look at Melinda who had her head leaned against Niall’s arm and Niall’s head on hers.

“Oh..” Louis said softly, nodding.

“I loved her. At least… I think.” He turned to look at Louis again, it felt better when he was looking at him. “I guess I didn’t want the bullying to come back or something, so I… I tried to prove them wrong.” Louis started to get a little too excited. Maybe Harry was just hiding his feelings towards guys because of what happened. “I’m still not sure… I’ve never-… with a guy.” He sighed. It was a lie and he knew it. His side job, he’d been with many guys. Most of his clients were guys. He just never felt anything towards them. Not that he really could. He was getting paid for what he did.

“I see… Well-..” Louis stopped talking, he didn’t know what to say. “Guess you’ll find out sometime.” He shrugged and turned to smile at Harry, smiling bigger when he saw Harry was already looking at him. Harry smiled back at him shyly then turned away.

“Maybe…”  
\--

“Alright, give Uncle Niall a kiss goodbye.” Niall said a bit sadly at Melinda. She sniffled and reached up for him to hold her. She clung on to him and held him tightly as did he. They held on tightly to each other while Harry watched them, a sad smile on his face. Louis stayed in the car, not wanting to ruin any moments they had. Melinda leaned back and kissed Niall’s cheek, her eyes watering. Both boys heart ached at her puppy dog teary eyes.

“When will you back?” She whimpered.

“Don’t worry kiddo.” He nudged her jaw with his finger gently. “I’ll be back soon, promise.” He winked at her and then set her down slowly, ruffling her hair before looking up at Harry. Harry walked over and wrapped his arms tightly around Niall. Niall held him tightly as well, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder. He whispered, “I’ll be back in time for the court case. Don’t worry. I might be a bit late, but I’ll be there.”

“You don’t have to Niall.” Harry whispered back, shaking his head.

“But I will. I have to be there for my best friend. Also, you might need a witness.” Harry laughed softly and shook his head. Finally they pulled away from each other. “Don’t forget to tell Melinda too. She needs to know.” Harry nodded and sighed. Melinda squealed and ran to Niall again, hugging his leg and then sitting on his foot.

“Don’t go! Don’t go!” Melinda whined. Niall chuckled sadly then bent down to face her and pry her off his leg.

“I’m sorry sweet pea, but I have to. Gotta check up on my dogs and then pay the bills. I’ll be back in a week. I promise.” He kissed her head gently then ruffled her hair again. He nodded at Harry then stood up as Harry bent down to pick up Melinda, holding her to his chest.

“Do you promise?” She said softly.

“I promise.” He took his bag and waved at them before turning and stepping through the gates, waving until finally he had to step on the plane again.

“Bye bye NiNi.” Harry frowned at her while waving at Niall. He kissed the side of her head.

“He’ll be back.”


	17. Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long, and actually really bad. Thing is, I had to finish a short version of this story for NanoWrimo a couple months back, and I still had a few thousand words to go. So, I put it all in this one chapter. I'm sorry for the quality.

When they got home and Louis went home, Harry had pulled Melinda to the side and gave her the left over Spaghetti while they talked. He told her everything that was going in the most gentle, less confusing way. Of course she was upset that her mother, basically a stranger, was trying to take her away from her dad, but Harry explained with Louis’ help that they would get through it together and they’ll be together again forever.

She fell asleep in Harry’s bed with him. Harry stayed up, thinking about what was to come. He wasn’t able to sleep properly, so he pulled out his phone, raised it high enough so it wouldn’t bother Melinda and sent a text out to Niall.

Harry!!!: Hey, did you get home alright?  
Niallxx: I’m in a taxi right now. Forgot the car was still at home. :\ 

Harry laughed and snickered quietly to himself; he looked down at Melinda then kissed the top of her head before sending out a reply.

Harry!!!: Nice bro. When are you heading back out here again?   
Niallxx: When’s the court thingy?  
Harry!!!: The court TRIAL is Tuesday.   
Niallxx: Do you know what time?   
Harry!!!: Not sure yet.   
Niallxx: Shame. Get on that Styles.  
Harry!!!: Working on it Horan.  
Niallxx: Go to bed.   
Harry!!!: Can’t.  
Niallxx: Well I’m about to. Just pulled into the driveway. Night Styles xx

Harry sighed and flipped his phone closed. He was wasting his minutes anyways, which reminded him he had to pay the phone bill, and the electric bill. He groaned to himself and dropped his arms to the side, one of them on Melinda’s back.

“Louis.” He whispered.

Prince Curly: Lou, are you up?  
King Louis!!: Yep. What’s up Curls?  
Prince Curly: I can’t sleep. Are we going to talk tomorrow?  
King Louis!!: Bout?  
Prince Curly: You know….. The case.  
King Louis!!: Right. Yeah, we can if you want. But it’ll have to be after my work hours.   
Prince Curly: When’s that? Because tomorrow’s Monday and like I said I work at the school, then the bakery, then I pick up Melinda and yeah.   
King Louis!!: What time do you think is best?   
Prince Curly: I can get Barbara to watch Melinda and we can meet up somewhere.  
King Louis!!: Your boss!!???  
Prince Curly: Haha!! Nooo. I have a babysitter and her name is Barbara too.   
King Louis!!: Ohh. Hey we should get some sleep, Curly.   
Prince Curly: UGH   
King Louis!!: Try? For me.   
Prince Curly: Fine. For you.  
King Louis!!: Atta boy ;)  
Prince Curly: Yeah yeah. Night ‘King Louis’.   
King Louis!!: Night Prince Curly. :)  
Prince Curly: Is that my name in your contacts?  
King Louis!!: Yes Harry.  
Prince Curly: I like it.  
King Louis!!: Good night Harry.  
Prince Curly: Goodnight Louis.  
\--

“Mr. Styles.” Harry lifted his head. He saw Michael, a student of his, fiddling with a piece of paper. Harry smiled and sat up, dropping his pen then folding his hands over his lap.

“Hello Michael. It’s been quite awhile. How have you been?” The red haired boy blushed, he looked down at his papers then back up at his teacher.

“I’ve been better. The flu is finally gone.”

“That’s great.” Harry smiled at him.

“Yeah um..” The boy shifted on his feet then slid the stack of papers on to Harry’s desk over his notebook. Harry still smiled. “Thank you for giving me the work for the week.” Michael smiled.

“No problem, Mr. Clifford. I like your hair by the way. Nice change.” Michael grinned and nodded, ducking his head before turning to walk back over to his desk. Harry slid his notebook out from under the stack of papers and set it on top. He picked up his pen and started writing again and continued until his phone buzzed. He looked up at the class, most of them had their heads down, taking their pop quiz Harry was forced to give them. He pulled out his phone and held it under his desk.

King Louis!!: Got of work early. Can I pick you up? Xx –L  
Prince Harry: At 2:25 school ends. Was planning on taking the bus but wouldn’t mind a ride from you.  
King Louis!!: Finally warming up to the Impala then, hm? ;)  
Prince Harry: More like warming up to you. :)  
King Louis!!: Even better.   
Prince Harry: :) I gotta go. Student needs help. See you later! xx –H.  
\--  
“Only took you forever!” Louis shouted from his open window. Harry laughed and shook his head, hurrying to the passenger side. “What’s up Curls?” Harry shrugged and shut the door, buckling himself in.

“Well, I put my students in a mood because I gave them a pop quiz.”

“Awe, man why would you do that?” Louis groaned as if he was one of the students. “Bakery?”

“Yeah. And I had to!” Louis turned and went back on to the streets, taking off down the road, this time, Harry was in front of the bus, rather than inside. He smiled to himself and leaned back, getting comfortable. “The principle came in while I was setting things up and told me to give them a quiz since I hadn’t in a long time.”

“Well, I hope your kids know that.” Louis turned the corner, taking a different route than the bus does. Harry decided to trust him, leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes. “Hey, don’t fall asleep on me, Hazza.” Harry chuckled and waved him off.

“I’m not sleeping, just resting my eyes.” Louis laughed and shook his head. He reached over and pushed on his arm playfully, Harry smiled wider.

“We should talk now, or at least start talking.” Harry scrunched up his nose and sat up a bit more, but still kept his eyes closed. “Tell me more about Sarah. Why do you think she wouldn’t be a suitable parent?”

“Well, she ignored her child for years.” Harry shrugged, thinking that was all he needed.

“And?”

“And what?”

“I need more, Harry.”

“Why?”

Louis sighed and shook his head, glancing at Harry and then back at the road. “It’s not enough. Yeah, she hasn’t been there for years, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t a suitable parent.” Harry turned to look at Louis funny, and it made Louis’ stomach twist. He didn’t like that look. “I mean- I’m not saying she is. It’s just the judge might say otherwise. So if I say, she wasn’t there for Melinda’s whole life, the judge will tell me, “Then how do you know she isn’t a good parent?” and that’d all I have.” Harry nodded. “Do you have any memories or examples of why she’d be a bad parent?”

“She completely neglected Melinda. Even told me multiple times that she hated her.” Harry frowned at the thought.

“Still not enough. Give me more.” Harry groaned and put his hands on face, dragging them down slowly, but then he remembered the night he had to take Melinda to the hospital.

“She went out with some friends one night while I was at work. I thought she took the baby, but really Melinda was asleep in her crib. So I let myself relax when I got home, and didn’t bother to check. I watched the telly and then I heard a thud.”

“Continue…” Louis urged him. Turning on his blinker while he waited for the light to turn green.

“Then there was crying. I got up immediately and nearly fell on my bum because I was so dizzy. I ran into her room and she was on the floor. She was crying for awhile so being a new dad I didn’t know what to do besides take her to the hospital so I did. And everything was alright but she’s got like a permanent bruise on the top of her head.” 

“Does it still hurt her?”

“Yeah it does.”

“Does she remember it?”

“I think she remembers me telling her. I don’t know if she remembers exactly.”

“Is it visible?” Harry nodded. Louis nodded as well as he pulled into the parking lot. “Then, let’s see… If we put that together and stretch the truth a little.”

“You mean lie? I thought you had to swear not to lie?”

“We’re not going to lie. We’re stretching the truth. Just listen to me.” Louis sounded business like again. It made Harry sort of shrink back. This was his thing and he should just let him do it. “Alright.” Louis unbuckled himself and Harry did the same, taking the bag with him. Louis reached into the back and grabbed his briefcase, holding it to his side. “I’ll work on it then let you know during your break. We’ll work more after.” Harry nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Corner table?”

“Corner table.” They walked into the shop beside each other.  
\--  
“Hey Haz, my little flower.” Harry tilted his head and pulled out a chair, sitting down in front of Louis.

“Little flower?” Harry chuckled and leaned forward on his arms.

“Yeah. You’ve always got flour in your hair and on your face. So I figured I’d call you my little flower.” Harry laughed and shook his head. “But anyways, I came up with that stretched truth.” Louis took out a wet napkin from his briefcase and leaned forward, wiping off the flour from Harry’s cheek and neck. Harry smiled kindly at him and then scrunched his nose.

“Came prepared.”

“I did.”

“Alright, let me here this stretched truth.”

“Okay,” Louis began, “So, basically it’s the same thing you told me, except you take out the part where you relax because he’s going to think you were the bad parent for not even checking for Melinda. So, we’ll take that part out and go straight to you hearing a thud and crying.” Harry nodded.

“Not too bad..”

“Not too bad at all.” Louis finished for him, grinning cheekily up at Harry. The two looked at each other, smiling as if they’ve known each other for decades.

“Harry.” Barbara called out for him. “Harry.” She said again when she couldn’t get his attention. “C’mon dear, your break is over.”

Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes out, turning away from Louis finally and then looked at Barbara. “What? It’s been fifteen minutes already?”

“Yeah, and you’ve been sitting here making googly eyes at each other.” Barbara rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. Harry felt his cheeks burn red and he slowly stood up.

“See you in a bit, Lou.”

“See ya, Haz.” Louis waved as Harry walked back towards the kitchen, unable to take his mind off that beautiful curly haired boy.

\--

The two boys did the same thing all week. Louis picked up Harry and took him to his other jobs, talked to him on his breaks. Harry gave more information, and they both stared at each other a lot more. They kept this going until finally it was the day of the trial.

“Harry, this is seriously the only nice thing you own?” Harry had on a black t-shirt and an old beaten up neck tie and his tight black jeans. “No no, this isn’t gonna do.”

“I think I look nice.” Harry huffed and spun around in a full circle. “Melinda do you think I look nice?”

“Louis looks better, daddy.” She wore a pink dress and a boy. Madison the maid was holding her on her lap, doing Melinda’s hair. Louis smirked at Harry, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’ve got a closet of tuxes. I might have one that’s a bit big on me.”

“If it’s any color other than black or blue I am not wearing it.” Louis laughed and shook his head. He put his hand on the small of Harry’s back and lead him out of the room and to Louis’ bedroom.

\--

“Louis..”

“Yeah, Haz?” Harry had Melinda tight to his chest, she rest her head on his shoulder, fast asleep. Louis held his briefcase by his side and stood next to Harry. Madison was going to take Melinda and watch her while they were going through all this. When Niall comes in he’ll take care of her.

“I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be, Haz.” Louis smiled at Harry, and went to pat his shoulder but thought better of it. He couldn’t touch him, especially since they were in public and the judge could step in at any time. “Madison, can you take Melinda please? The judge is about to come out.” Madison nodded and reached for Melinda, taking her from Harry gently then walking over to their spot in the audience. There was only a little bit of people here, being forced of course – Sarah’s boyfriend included.

Sarah was sat on the side opposite of where Louis and Harry would be sitting with Mason Super by her side. He looked nervous. When Harry took a look, he saw that Mason was staring at Louis. His eyes showed he knew he was going to lose this case. Sarah of course, snapped at him to keep it together, that he was suppose to be the best of the business.

Harry sat down beside Louis at his table. Louis was pulling out the papers needed and putting them together, along with the evidence he had in store he liked to call the secret weapon.

“All rise for judge Zoey Matthews.” Everyone stood up and both Harry and Louis straightened out their tuxes, glanced at each other and then back at the judge who had walked into the room. She walked towards her seat, took a moment to nod at the crowd and then sat down, everyone following after her. She explained what the situation was and looked at both Harry’s and Sarah’s side. Sarah looked confident and determined, Harry was the opposite. He looked nervous, and afraid. He kept glancing at Louis, desperate for his comforting touch, but knew it’d be improper.

“Sarah Styles-“

“Your honor, um… With no disrespect, ma’am, but I’m known as Sarah Self, now that Harry and I are divorced.” She shot a look at Harry, full of disgust. But that only ticked off the judge more. There was no need for her behavior.

“Sarah Self.” The judge growled, lifting her chin up as she stared down Sarah. “Please come up and tell us your reasons.”

Sarah nodded and made her way up towards the chair, she stood and put her right hand on the bible the officer was holding and swore to tell nothing but the truth, which, Harry already knew, was a lie. She sat down in her seat and immediately looked over at Harry, her grin making him lose his breath for a moment. Louis noticed and pressed his knee to Harry’s. His touch made Harry calm down a bit more.

“I think Melinda would be happier with her mother,” she began, “because I have more money. My boyfriend supplies us with the cash, and we have a bigger place to live. I could also spend more time with her.” Harry took a moment to look back and take a look at Melinda, her nose was scrunched and he couldn’t help but smile. She still scrunched her nose at her mum. “Harry has to keep three jobs to keep their house, and feed the kid.” She cleared her throat, “Melinda, I mean.” Harry was biting on his lip, he tried to concentrate on his breathing and Louis’ knee against his.

“Where does your… boyfriend work?” The judge asked, leaning her cheek against her fist as if she were already bored with this trial.

“He’s a business man, your honor.” The judge nodded and turned her eyes to the papers in front of her. She seemed to be reading things, but Harry had no clue what she was reading. Louis looked over at Harry, seeing how tense he was he decided to take the risk and put his hand under the table, and on top of Harry’s knee. Harry didn’t turn to look at him, he just relaxed a bit more.

“Right. So it says here that you lived, or live, in Ireland but Harry lives in here in London.”

“Yes your honor.”

“So, did you talk to your daughter over the phone.”

“I tried to, but Harry never answered his phone.” Harry tensed up again, that was definitely a lie. Louis knew it, and immediately he thought of a way to prove her wrong. Louis rubbed Harry’s knee to calm him down again.

“Attorney Louis Tomlinson, would you like to speak on that?” The judge turned to Louis and he nodded. He turned to look at Harry, pat his knee and then stood up, taking a few papers with him as he walked towards the stand where Sarah is at.

“Sarah Self.” He began. Without Louis’ touch Harry was tense again, and jittery. He bounced his knee up and down and kept rubbing his palm over where Louis had touched. “When was the last time you attempted to call Mr. Styles?” Sarah sent daggers at Harry and then turned to glare at Louis, but in a way that didn’t seem too threatening.

“About a month ago.” She had her arms rested upon the desk in front of her. Harry had to admit, she was a brilliant liar.

“Do you ever erase your phone history?” Sarah’s jaw tensed and she shook her head, decided it’d be better not to lie about this particular thing.

“No, sir.”

“Right, and do you have your phone with you right now?” Louis turned to look directly at Sarah, watching her eyes as she spoke. She shifted them to the left then back at Louis.

“No.”

“Oh.” Louis grinned. He folded the papers and pat them against his palm, starting to pace. “Your honor, if you wouldn’t mind… I would like to have my client call her cellphone to see if she’s telling the truth. And, I understand she swore, but you can never be so sure.” He smiled sweetly at the judge, trying to add on to his charm. It worked. She nodded at him and then Louis turned to face Harry. “Mr. Styles if you’d be so kind to take out your phone and dial Sarah’s number.”

“I don’t have it anymore, I’m afraid.” Harry said softly, thankful it didn’t come out any worse.

“Sarah, love.” He said turning back to her. “Please, give Mr. Styles your number.” She grit her teeth, and started calling out the numbers. Harry punched them in and then held phone to his ear as the waited. The room was quiet, and a few coughs came from the back of the room. Finally, there was a buzzing noise coming from her boyfriend’s pocket. “Ah, there it is.”

“I didn’t have it. My boyfriend did.” She snapped at Louis who only shrugged. Louis smiled at her then turned to go retrieve the phone.

“Sir, if you will.” Her boyfriend hesitated, glanced at Sarah, but then pulled out the cellphone, placing it in Louis’ hand. “Thank you.” He opened her phone, which thankfully was unlocked and went to her calling history. He scrolled through and shook his head. “No calls to any Harry, Styles, Harry Styles, nothing.” He set the cellphone in front of the judge for her to take a look. Already a lie.

Sarah gulped. “Okay, so I didn’t call him.” She shrugged and fiddled wrapped a strand of her hair around her finger, toying with it. “Big deal.”

“He’s proven her a liar.” Harry whispered to himself, still bouncing his knee. Louis grinned.

“Ms. Matthews. Mr. Styles has informed about a situation that happened with their daughter while Ms. Self was suppose to be watching the child.” The doors opened and Niall came in in a tux, hurrying over to Melinda and Madison, sitting beside them. Harry smiled thankfully at him and then turned back. Nobody up front paid attention to Niall’s entrance.

“Please explain, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“I think it would be better coming from my clients mouth. Harry?” Harry stood up and fixed his tie, he chewed on his lip nervously and walked over. “Sarah, you may step down now and return to your seat.” She huffed and stood up quickly from her chair then walked back to her seat, glaring at Harry as she walked. When she sat down Harry finally walked forward, waiting for the officer to bring over the bible and sweat he’d tell nothing but the truth.

“Harry, if you please,” Louis smiled sweetly at Harry, but Harry didn’t smile back this time. He was too nervous, “Tell us what happened.” Louis nodded at Harry then began pacing again as he spoke.

“Um, alright… I came home from work, and I heard a thud and crying. I immediately rushed over to Melinda’s room, nearly tripping, and saw that the baby had fallen out of her open crib and on to the floor. She wouldn’t stop crying, so being a new father I was worried and panicked. So I took her to the hospital.”

“And was Ms. Self home at the time?” The judge asked Harry, who seemed to be keeping her eyes locked on him.

“She wasn’t, ma’am.” Louis nodded approvingly, his back to Harry and then turned again to continue walking.

“Did you think she was?”

“Did you know she was gone?”

“I did not, ma’am.” The judge nodded and turned back to her desk, jotting down notes.

“Your honor, if I may.” Mason Super stood up from his seat, and smiled at the judge, attempting to do the charm thing Louis had going on, but failing. “Where is the proof of this happening?”

Louis grinned, he wanted this to happen. “My daughter has a bruise that has never gone away on the very top of her head.”

“Is she here today?” The judge asked. Harry nodded. “Bring her up.”

“Niall.” Harry nodded at him, and Niall stood up. He lifted up a groggy Melinda from his lap and walked her towards the boys.

“Louis, can you please take the child and bring her over so I can see this bruise.”

“Louis.” Melinda whined, reaching out towards him. A few people awed and Harry smiled, he focused on how she was warmed up to Louis, and even wanted him to carry her.

“Niall, you may stay at Mr. Styles’ side as you wait to get the child again.” Niall nodded and walked over to the desk.

Louis whispered what he needed to do to Melinda, “No no Louis it hurts.” She whimpered.

“It’s for your daddy.” He reassured her. She sniffled and then nodded. He put his foot on the stool in front of the judge’s desk and held Melinda on his knee. She helped him by ducking her head and he spread around her hair until the bruise she had was visible. He made sure not to touch the area. When the judge nodded at Louis he held her up again, Melinda turned to look at the judge.

“Who is that?” She put her hand in her mouth while staring at the judge.

“That’s judge Zoey Matthews.” Louis cooed to her, “She’s a beautiful, smart woman that you she be very kind to.” The judge smiled, and Harry was thankful that she didn’t think his sucking up was too much. “Niall.” He nodded at Harry’s best friend and he walked over, taking Melinda who waved at the judge.

“Bye bye judge.” More awes came through the crowd, Harry smiled wider.

“Bye little Melinda.” The judge cooed. She cleared her throat and then turned back to Harry. “Mr. Super, any further questions for Mr. Styles?”

“No, your honor.” Louis nodded at Mason for a sign of respect and then went over to take his seat at the desk as Mason walked over in front of Harry.

“What are you doing?” Harry heard Sarah whisper. “Your honor!” She said loudly, turning to face her. “I know it’s probably not my place but if you allow me, I would like to ask my opponent a few questions since my attorney is unable to.” She shot a glare at him, Mason shrunk down.

Sarah walked over to Harry. “How much do you make yearly?”

“10,000. I am able to pay the bills and feed Melinda.” He was nervous, and tense. Louis didn’t know how to calm him down from here, other than smile at him, hoping he’d look over at Louis. He did and Harry relaxed, finding it easier to talk.

“How?”

“I make food regularly, never go out really, I give her what she needs and whatever is left over I eat myself.” Harry nodded.

“Are you keeping up on your rent?”

“I am.” He never looked away from Louis.

Sarah fell silent, she didn’t know what else to ask. Defeated, she shook her head and started towards her side. “No further questions.” She mumbled as she sat down. She wished she’d never fallen for Louis’ stupid words.

“Okay. Harry you may return to your seat. While I am working these things through, take a five minute recess.” She banged her gavel and then stood up. Everyone else did as well, she nodded and then stepped down, walking into her private office. Harry hurried over to Louis, desperate for his touch again, but again, thought better of it.

“You did good, curly.” Harry grinned, patting his arm. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it was enough.

“Thank you. You too, Lewis.” Louis cringed, and Harry smirked.

“Excuse you Harold-“ Harry stopped him..

“My name isn’t Harold it’s just Harry.” Louis grinned.

“Harold.”

“Lewis.”

“Alright alright you two.” Niall stood in the hall with Melinda to his chest, chewing on her fingers. “How do you think it went?”

“I think it went lovely. Didn’t even have to pull out our secret weapon.” Louis winked at Harry, and the taller boy blushed. “I’m gonna go take a piss-“

“Louis.” Harry interrupted him.

“Sorry.. I’m going to go use the restroom and then I’ll be back.” They nodded. “Excuse me.” Louis stepped past them and made his way through the crowd of people. Harry joined Niall, Melinda and Madison, grinning.  
\--

“I’ve come to a conclusion!” Harry was bouncing again, fiddling with his fingers and his heart beating quickly. Louis again took the risk and put his hand on Harry’s knee. “Sarah will not be getting rights to Melinda,” Harry let out a breath he had no idea he was holding, his smile already forming, “and all will remain the same.” The judge hit her gavel then stood up, walking back down and into her office. Harry let out a loud cheer along with Niall and Louis. Sarah screamed as well, but angrily. Louis and Harry stood up, engulfing each other into their arms.

They quickly pulled away and smiled shyly, both boys faces being flushed. Niall and Madison walked over with Melinda in Niall’s arms. Harry grinned wider and turned to hug the both of them. Everyone else was exiting the court room, along with Sarah and her boyfriend.

They all hugged for a long time, as happy as ever.


End file.
